Fear? No! i love her
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: Seiring berjalannnya waktu, Naruto semakin dekat dengan gadis yang ia beri nama Hinata ini. Malah mungkin jauh lebih dekat dari siapa pun/ "... a-aku adalah… kk-ke-kekasih Naruto-kun!" /
1. Chapter 1

**Warning **: AU, OOC, typo, ancur, acak-acakan, newbie dan lainnya

**Summary **: Naruto seorang pria ceria, nakal, murah senyum dan seperti yang kita ketahui takut dengan hantu atau hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Namun bagaimana bila tiba-tiba ia bisa melihat hantu atau bahkan sampai tinggal bersamanya?

saya frustasi karena tidak bisa membuat cerita yang bagus T_T. Termasuk fic ini,

A/N : mungkin mirip dengan MGIG atau apalah yang drama korea itu (mungkin sifatnya saja? karena ane liat film itu awalnya doang ),

**Pair **: NaruHina

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Fear? No, I love her

_Don't like? Dont Read!  
_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Seharusnya semua orang sudah bersiap atau bahkan sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Namun pria berambut pirang yang satu ini, masih saja menikmati dunia mimpinya dan tidak mau bangun. Tempat tidur yang ia gunakan sudah sangat berantakan. Ia pasti akan terus tertidur jika tidak ada orang yang masuk ke kamar itu dan melemparnya dengan bantal sekuat tenaga. Pria rambut coklat yang seumuran dengan Naruto ini melempar bantal yang cukup besar tepat ke muka sasaran.

"HEY! SIAPA YANG SUDAH MELEMPAR BANTAL INI!" teriak Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya(?) sambil memegang bantal besar itu. "CEPAT MANDI BAKA! KAU MAU BERANGKAT JAM BERAPA!" teriak pria berambut coklat itu tak kalah keras. Lalu Naruto melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya itu. Dan dengan secepat kilat, Naruto bangkit dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak kurang dari 5 menit, Naruto sudah kembali dengan mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang. "Cepat bawa ranselmu, kita harus cepat atau kita akan tertinggal!" kata pria berambut coklat yang bernama Kiba itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar berukuran kecil itu.

"Hey Kiba! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto sambil mengenakan pakaiannya dengan kesusahan. 3 menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan sekolah mereka. Mereka berhenti sebentar sambil melihat sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. "Itu busnya!" teriak Naruto yang melihat sekitar 5 bus, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Karena Naruto yang lapar dan tidak ada tenaga, Kiba berlari mendahuluinya menuju bus itu. Sekarang Naruto hanya berharap, kalau ia tidak duduk dengan orang yang tidak disukainya.

Naruto pun memasuki bus tersebut dan melihat-lihat semua kursi penumpang yang mungkin ada yang masih kosong. Ia melihat Kiba sudah duduk dengan pria yang mengenakan pakaian sangat tertutup dan menyukai serangga bernama Shino itu. Naruto sudah mulai putus asa karena melihat hampir semua kursi penumpang sudah diisi. Namun sebuah keajaiban pun terjadi, ada satu kursi penumpang kosong yang masih tersisa! Dengan cepat Naruto menuju tempat tersebut, Namun…

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Kegembiraan Naruto yang besar tadi tiba-tiba hilang setelah melihat seseorang yang duduk di samping kursi penumpang yang kosong tersebut. Karena tidak ada tempat yang kosong lagi, mau tidak mau Naruto duduk di samping rivalnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, sang guru pembina masuk ke dalam bus tersebut dan mengabsen semua siswa yang mengikuti wisata kali ini. Ya begitulah, hari ini sekolah Naruto dalam rangka perpisahan kelas XII, mengadakan pariwisata ke tempat seperti pegunungan, hutan dan sebagainya. Dibandingkan dengan wisata, ini lebih pantas disebut dengan kemah, karena tempat tujuannya itu seperti kuil, tempat keramat dan hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu.

Perjalanan pun dimulai, semua siswa siswi berteriak kesenangan karena ini hal yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. "Hey Dobe, kenapa kau ikut wisata kali ini? Bukankah kau takut dengan hal-hal mistis?" kata pria berambut emo yang ada di samping Naruto ini. "Tumben sekali kau bertanya, Teme. Ya itu karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasku," jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang tertawa riang. "Hey Naruto, saat kubaca di buku tentang di gunung itu, katanya di sana ada sebuah kuil tua yang berumur 1000 tahun dan di sana katanya banyak penduduk yang sering melihat penampakan sesosok hantu wanita berambut indigo panjang. Lalu dalam buku itu dikatakan, siapa saja yang melihat wajah cantiknya, akan menuruti apa saja perintah wanita itu….. termasuk mati." Kata seorang pria yang duduk di seberang Naruto berwarna kulit putih pucat bernama Sai dengan wajah seramnya dan suara datar. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung ketakutan stadium 4.

"Tapi tenang, itu hanya cerita penduduk saja. Belum ada bukti pasti kalau wanita itu ada." Lanjut Sai dengan nada datar dan langsung melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Hey Naruto, kenapa kau? sudah melihat hantu ya? Mukamu pucat sekali," kata Lee yang duduk di depan Naruto. Lee lalu menghadapkan badannya ke arah Naruto untuk agar bisa melihat lebih jelas keadaan Naruto sekarang ini. Sekarang keringat dingin bercucuran dibadan Naruto, begitu pula dengan mukanya yang bertambah pucat. Lee hanya memasang tampang bingung melihatnya, dan jika Sasuke tidak menjaga aibnya sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini. "Kau takut ya, Dobe? Kalau begitu pulang saja, lagi pula sekarang belum terlalu jauh dari sekolah," kata Sasuke dengan tetap bersikap cool. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan tiba-tiba langsung bangkit dari ketakutannya itu. "Apa? Aku tidak pernah takut dengan hal itu! aku hanya lapar saja karena tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan, Teme." Balas Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke

5 jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, gunung Shimi Nazo. Semua yang ada di bus langsung turun dan merenggangkan tubuh mereka yang dari tadi duduk terus menerus. Menikmati udara segar yang ada di daerah pegunungan. "Sensei, tempat tujuan pertama kita kemana?" tanya seorang siswa pada guru berambut perak yang selalu mengenakan masker kemana pun ia pergi. "Ya, menurut jadwal, pertama kita akan melihat-lihat monumen kuno yang ada di gunung ini, istirahat, pada malamnya kita akan naik ke atas gunung itu," kata sang guru sambil menunjuk puncak gunung Shimi Nazo ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita kumpul terlebih dulu!" lanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih saja terpikirkan oleh kata-kata Sai saat di bus tadi. 'tetaplah hati-hati Naruto, menurut penduduk sekitar hantu wanita itu lebih tertarik oleh wisatawan pria', kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Naruto. "HEY BAKA! Cepat, kita harus berkumpul!" teriak Kiba yang melihat Naruto melamun dan tidak memperhatikannya. "Oh ya, Baik ayo pergi Kiba!" orang-orang yang ada d isekitar Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengar reaksi Naruto tadi. "BAKA! Sensei bilang kita harus kumpul dulu. Main pergi saja kau." Kata Sakura sambil menggusur Naruto karena kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, begini peraturannya, kalian boleh pergi kemana pun kalian suka, asalkan pada pukul 3 sore kalian harus sudah ada di…" Kakashi melihat sekeliling lebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Disana, di rumah kayu dekat sungai itu," siswa-siswa pun menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang guru. "Bisa dimengerti?" lanjut Kakashi dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari murid-muridnya itu dengan ceria. Dan mereka pun langsung pergi untuk menelusuri gunung Shimi Nazo ini. Sebenarnya, gunung ini sama saja seperti gunung wisata lainnya, yang membedakan hanya banyaknya kuil tua yang berada hampir di setiap sudut gunung.

Sementara itu, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, dan Lee, sedang menjelajahi gunung bagian bawah atau tempat hiburan. Mereka (kecuali Sai) lebih memilih hiburan dulu sebelum harus naik ke atas gunung yang melelahkan. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, dimana ada 7 air terjun yang tinggi, yang entah mengapa air disana hangat. "Hey kalian, ayo kita kebagian atas gunung. Katanya, udara disana sangat sejuk," Kata Lee yang sudah puas dengan acara main airnya. "Yosh baiklah! Lagi pula bila terlalu lama disini kulitku bisa keriput." Kata Kiba sambil keluar dari kolam air terjun itu dan langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali yang disusul oleh Lee dan Naruto. "Hei Sai, kenapa kau diam di batu itu saja? air disini hangat lho." Tanya Naruto karena heran dengan Sai yang dari tadi hanya duduk dibatu besar sambil terus membaca sebuah buku. "Aku malas mengganti baju," jawab Sai singkat.

Dan mereka pun naik kebagian atas gunung ini. Tapi sebelum mereka sampai di bagian atas, Kiba dan Naruto sudah kelelahan akibat anak tangga yang sampai beratus-ratus. "Hei Lee, Sai, bisa istirahat sebentar tidak?" Kata Naruto dengan letih. "Ayolah, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Cepat berdiri," kata Lee sambil terus jalan ditempat. Dan mau tidak mau, dari pada ditinggal Naruto dan Kiba akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan meski dengan tertatih.

10 menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba bisa di bagian atas gunung ini. Namun ketika mereka berdua sampai di atas, anehnya semua rasa lelah luar biasa yang mereka alami tadi bisa hilang dengan sendirinya. Entah karena udara yang memang sangat sejuk, pohon-pohon yang begitu rindang, tempat yang sangat bersih, atau yang lainnya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan akan hal apa yang telah terjadi, yang penting tenaga mereka sekarang penuh seperti semula. "Udaranya segar sekali…." Kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya untuk menikmati udara yang segar ini. "Ayo kita lihat-lihat sekitar." Kata Sai yang langsung menghancurkan kenikmatan Lee, Kiba dan Naruto. "Baiklah ayo!"

'pohon ini berumur 1500 tahun' Kiba, Lee, dan Naruto ternganga saat melihat tulisan yang berada di papan yang ditancapkan di tanah itu. Mereka lalu mundur satu langkah agar bisa melihat sesuatu di depan mereka lebih jelas. "1500 tahun ya… BESAR SEKALI!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan ketika melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, jika dilihat pohon ini mungkin tingginya lebih dari 100 dengan diameter lebih dari 10 m. 'Hi….' Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto dan Naruto langsung berbalik ke arah belakang di mana suara itu terdengar. Ia telus melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah memanggilnya tadi, namun Naruto tetap tidak menemukan orang yang sudah memanggilnya itu. "Ayo kita lanjutkan melihat-lihatnya," kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Naruto hanya menggelelngkan kepalanya, mungkin ia salah dengar.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah kuil yang cukup besar. Dan di depan pintu itu ada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan, 'kuil 1500 tahun, di mohon jangan ribut'. Dan lagi-lagi Kiba, Naruto dan Lee dibuat ternganga oleh tulisan di papan. "Aku pikir, mungkin semua yang ada di gunung ini semuanya berumur lebih dari 100 tahun." Kata Lee sambil menatap seorang nenek tua yang sedang membersihkan halaman sekitar kuil tersebut lalu pergi karena merasa dibicarakan. "Ayo kita lihat bagian dalam kuil ini," kata Kiba. Dan mereka pun memasuki kuil besar tersebut.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut, mau tidak mau mereka harus ternganga untuk ketiga kalinya setelah melihat isi kuil ini yang semuanya terbuat dari emas murni. "Tempat aneh apa ini!" kata Naruto karena dari tadi mereka menemukan hal-hal aneh setelah sampai dibagian atas gunug ini. 'Hi.. kenapa kau meninggalkan ku tadi?' sebuah suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, kembali tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencari sosok yang telah memanggilnya, ia memutarkan ke kiri, kanan, ke belakang, dan kembali ke depan. "WOAA!" teriak Naruto kaget saat ia melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

PLETAKK

"Baka! Kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan di depan tadi!" kata Kiba geram dengan volume suara yang ditahan. "Bagaimana bisa tidak berteriak, jika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dihadapanmu!" balas Naruto. Kiba, Lee dan Sai yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung. "Memangnya kau di kagetkan oleh siapa?" tanya Sai. Mendengar pertanyaan Sai itu, Naruto menatap teman-temannya dengan ekspresi yang susah untuk dijelaskan, antara bingung, terkejut dan seperti yang ingin mengatakan 'kau ini bodoh ya

Ia lalu kembali menatap wanita yang telah mengagetkannya tadi. Rambut indigo, warna kulit putih, mata Lavender, baju berwarna lavender polos, dan kaki yang melayang…

GLEGG

Keringat dingin keluar dengan deras dari tubuh Naruto. Ia lalu mengucek kedua matanya dan melihat kembali dari atas sampai bawah. Ia cubit pipinya sekeras mungkinsampai memerah. 'kau baik-baik saja?' tanya wanita itu. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya Naruto sudah hilang kesadaran alias pingsan.

* * *

Ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Pukul 5 sore," katanya setelah melirik jam dinding yang berada diruangan tersebut. Ia pun duduk dikasur sambil memperhatikan kamar ini. Lalu penglihatannya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut indigo yang sedang duduk sambil bersandar di tembok. kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Sepertinya ia sedang tidur.

Naruto terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Setelah pingsan tadi, sekarang ia tidak takut dengan sosok yang sedang diperhatikannya ini. Meski tidak sepenuhnya. 'Manisnya..' batin Naruto ketika memperhatikan wajah wanita yang sedang terlelap itu. Merasa diperhatikan, sang gadis mulai terbangun. Ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan merenggangkan ototnya.

Ia sedikit kaget ketika tahu kalau dari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak takut padaku lagi?" tanya wanita itu. "Untuk apa aku takut padamu?" kata Naruto balik tanya sambil turun dari ranjang itu. Gadis itu meletakan jari telunjuknya di keningnya sambil sedikit menggerakannya. "Lalu, kenapa tadi kau pingsan?" Naruto sedikit tersetak ketika mendegar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Itu karena…." Terlihat Naruto sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis di depannya ini. "Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" kata Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum. "A-aku? Kau tanya na-namaku?" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke mukanya sendiri. "Yup, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Bukannya menjawab gadis itu sekarang malah sedang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ano… se-sebenarnya.. a-aku lupa namaku.." jelas gadis itu sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gadis ini. "Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu nama?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "Ka-kau mau memberiku nama?" kata gadis itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya, umm... bagaimana kalau... Hinata?" usul Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hi-Hinata… baiklah. Sekarang aku tidak akan dipanggil hantu lagi oleh orang lain yang melihatku. Terimakasih tuan," kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Hey Hinata-chan, jangan panggil aku tuan. Namaku Naruto."

"Na-Naruto..?" kata Hinata sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. "kalau begitu, salam kenal ya Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Lalu Hinata pun menjabat tangan Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "salam kenal, Naruto-_kun_."

CKLEKK

Tiba tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu. "Ternyata kau sudah sadar Naruto." kata pria berambut coklat itu. "Ya begitulah Kiba," balas Naruto dengan penuh semangat yang membara. "Oh ya, tadi kudengar suaramu seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi saat kulihat, tidak ada seorang pun selain kau disini." Kata Kiba sambil melihat-lihat sekitar kamar itu. 'aneh..' batin Kiba. Naruto memandang Hinata sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkannya ke Kiba. "Hey Kiba, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan?" kata Naruto sambil memukul perutnya yang sudah kosong.

"ahh.. sampai lupa. Aku kesini untuk memintamu bergabung bersama yang lainnya makan di luar. Ayo pergi." Kata Kiba sambil memberikan jalan pada Naruto untuk keluar. "kau duluan saja, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Balas Naruto. 'Hal aneh lainnya..' Batin Kiba. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Kiba pun keluar dari kamar Naruto dan pergi ke arah segerombolan orang yang sedang memasak sesuatu di luar penginapan ini.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-_kun_, a-aku mau pamit. sampai jumpa lagi." Kata Hinata. "Hey, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Hinata mulai tidak terlihat hingga akhirnya menghilang. 'ahh.. dia sudah pergi.' Batin Naruto. Ia pun segera mengganti bajunya dan bergegas pergi ke tempat dimana tadi ia di ajak oleh Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! bisa bantu kami carikan kayu bakar? Nanti malam kita akan makan-makan di sini. Kami sedang mempersiapkan alat-alatnya." Teriak wanita berambut merah muda bernama Sakura sambil mengangkat sebuah panggangan yang cukup besar. "Baiklah Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan mencarinya!" balas Naruto. Lalu tanpa bsa-basi, ia pun pergi mencari kayu bakar di daerah gunung ini. Seharusnya, di daerah gunung akan ada banyak kayu bakar, tapi di sini tidak ada satu pun yang bisa Naruto dapatkan. Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 sore, berarti sudah berlalu 1 jam dari saat dia disuruh oleh Sakura tadi.

Karena tidak mau kembali dengan tangan kosong, ia terpaksa pergi ke bagian atas gunung lagi. 'Ahhh.. Sial! Aku melupakan tentang anak tangga ini!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Karena sudah terlanjur, meski pun sangat lelah, ia memilih melanjutkan dan tidak mengambil istirahat sejenak. Hal ini dikarenakan, di kanan dan kiri jalur anak tangga ini hutan. Dan Naruto melihat ada banyak sekali sosok yang menyeramkan, seperti sosok mahluk dengan jubah hitam, sosok monster berwajah menyeramkan, dan masih banyak lainnya. Yah.. mungkin Naruto sudah tidak takut dengan Hinata, tapi jangan ditanya soal mahluk astral lainnya.

Sambil berlari, ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian atas gunung ini. Saat ia hampir sampai, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari ke bawah dengan sangat cepat sambil berteriak, "Ada hantu pembunuh gunung ini!"Naruto yang mendegar hal itu semakin bergidik ngeri.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari kayu bakar. Sebenarnya tempat disini cukup terang, bahkan di setiap jalan hampir selalu ada lampu penerang meski dengan wat yang kecil. Sepertinya _kami-sama _masih memberinya keberuntungan. Di sekitar sini ada cukup banyak kayu bakar, terutama di dekat pohon-pohon yang besar. Merasa sudah cukup mengumpulkan kau bakar, ia berniat untuk kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Namun saat ia akan menuruni anak tangga, indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara wanita menangis.

Sebenarnya ia takut dengan suara itu dan ingin bergegas daritempat tersebut. Namun entah kenapa, perasaannya mengatakan untuk tidak pergi dulu. 'hiks…hiks…hiks…' Suara tangis itu kembali terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

'Naruto, lebih baik kau turun menemui teman-temanmu saja. Disini banyak roh yang tidak baik.' Kata salah satu pikiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dilema ini. 'Hey, apa kau bodoh Naruto? bukannya kau tidak bisa mendengar suara wanita menangis? Lebih baik kau lihat dulu siapa itu,' kata salah satu pikiran Naruto yang lainnya. 'Jangan Naruto, itu hanya sebuah umpan agar kau pergi kesana. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan dibunuh.' Balas sisi Naruto yang lainnya lagi.

Sebenarnya ia lebih senang dengan sisi pemikiran yang mengatakan kalau ia harus menemui teman-temanya dibawah. Namun entah kenapa, ia lebih menuruti sisi lainnya dan memilih pergi menemui gadis yang menangis itu.

'Hiks….hikss…hiks…' suara tangis itu semakin jelas terdengar. Lalu akhrinya ia melihat sosok wanita dengan pakaian berwarna lavender polos, sedang terduduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar sambil menutup mukannya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Sementar yang ditanya masih diam terisak sambil meutup muka dengan telapak tangannya. "Na-Naruto-_kun_… kenapa mereka selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan hantu? Bu-bukankah kau..hiks… sudah memberiku nama?" kata Hinata dengan terisak. "Kalau begitu, lalu kenapa kau menampakan dirimu?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan dan lembut agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Tentu saja, Naruto mengetahui kalau Hinata itu makhluk halus, jadi ia tanayakan ini.

"..? Sebenarnya, sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu aku di sihir oleh suatu mahluk aneh, tua yang tidak ku kenali. Entah karena apa, dia tiba-tiba menyihirku menjadi seperti sekarang ini." Hinata memberikan jeda bicaranya "Jika siang, aku akan terlihat seperti makhluk halus, namun saat malam menjelang tubuhku menjadi manusia kembali." Lanjutnya. Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hinata tadi meski pun ia hanya bisa mengerti sebagian. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menjadi tua?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"M-mungkin itu karena sih—"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku." Kata Naruto yang ingat tentang acara makan-makan lalu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Eh, tunggu dulu. M-memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata. Namun Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan masih tetap fokus untuk berlari.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat dimana terdapat ada banyak orang disana. "Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya."kau tepat waktu sekali. Kami baru saja selesai mempersiapkan barang-barang." Balas seorang wanita berambut piram yang dikucir.

"Ini kayu bakarnya," Kata Naruto sambil menyimpan kayu bakarnya di dekat barang-barang lainnya. "Hey Naruto, siapa dia?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata. "Dia temanku, namanya Hinata." Semua teman-teman Naruto lalu memperhatikan sosok Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut indigo panjang, mata lavender dengan warna baju senada polos. Mereka sepertinya mengetahui akan ciri-ciri ini.

"N-Naruto, k-kau tidak salah? A-apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Kata Lee dengan gagap sambil mundur 1 langkah. "Dia itu hantu pembunuh yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di sekitar sini!" kata Chouji dengan nada yang dinaikan.

SRETTT…

Hati Naruto seperti di cabik-cabik oleh sebuah pisau. Hinata bukan monster, ia tidak seperti yang terdengar selama ini, Hinata adalah teman Naruto. Ia Sengaja membawa Hinata kesini agar bisa tersenyum, tapi yang Hinata dapat malah kesedihan lagi. Mendegar temannya di hina seperti itu membuat hati Naruto sakit. Apalagi oleh temannya sendiri dan saat melihat Hinata yang meneterskan air mata, membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit.

"Hinata temanku… ia bukan pembunuh. meski pun aku baru mengenalnya tapi aku tahu, dia bukan pembunuh. Itu semua hanya kebohongan." kata Naruto dengan mata be. Apakah ia pembunuh? Jika benar ia seorang pembunuh, mana mungkin Naruto membawanya. Jika ia seorang pembunuh, mana mungkin Naruto mengakuinya sebagai seorang teman. Lalu, jika ia seorang pembunuh, kenapa Naruto masih hidup dan membelanya?

"Maafkan aku karena telah salah menilaimu, Hinata." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung membuat Hinata bingung. "kau mengakuinya, Naruto. Itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mempercayainya." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. "Hinata-_san_, maafkan aku juga karena telah salah menilaimu." kata Lee mengikuti sambil berurai air mata. Lalu akhirnya semua teman Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata lalu meminta maaf padanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak harus meminta maaf padaku seperti ini. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu mari kita makan-makan!" teriak Chouji yang langsung mendapatkan persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk berkemas untuk pulang. Meski pun sebentar, tapi mereka puas dengan liburan ini. Karena pergi bersama teman-temannya yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dan juga… karena mereka tidak menyukai tempat yang anker ini.

15 menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto selesai mengemasi barang-barangnnya. Baru saja ia menyeletingkan tasnya, seseorang sudah menggedor pintu kamar Naruto dengan kerasa. "hey Naruto! kau sudah selesai belum!" teriak seseorang dibalik pintu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tersebut. Dengan kesal, Naruto mengambil tasnya dan langsung mendekat ke arah pintu tersebut.

"HEY NARUTO-"

"BISA TIDAK KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK-" perkataan Naruto terpotong keitka mengetahui siapa sosok di depannya kini. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_…" Bodoh, ya ia bodoh. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan suara laki-laki dan suara perempuan. Mungkin itu karena Sakura yang sedang marah, siapa tahu?

Sekarang Sakura sedang memasan death glarenya, lalu membungkus tangan kanannya yang mengepal dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang diirngi oleh suara yang mengerikan. 'Mati aku…' Batin Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura selanjutnya. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya, pipi kanan Naruto sudah membiru karena hal yang sudah Sakura lakukan barusan. Menghajar Naruto.

Sambil terus memegangi pipi kanannya yang membiru, Naruto keluar dari penginapan tersebut dengan wajahnya yang kusut. "N-Naruto-_kun_… ?" Saat ia hampir masuk kedalam bis, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang kecil terdenganr oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Dengan sedikit mencari, akhirnya Naruto mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

Ia melihat seorang gadis dibalik sebuah pohon, beberapa meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Gadis itu terus menatapi Naruto dibalik pohon tersebut. "Kakashi-sensei, Berapa lama lagi kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Naruto pada sang guruyang masih santa-santai saja duduk disebuah bangku sambil membaca buku favoritnya. "Sekitar 5 menit lagi, lebih baik kau periksa dulu barang-barangmu. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Balas sang guru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi, Naruto langsung balik badan dan pergi ke arah Hinata berada sekarang.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Kata Hinata yang bingung ketika melihat Naruto datang mendekat ke arahnya. "K-kenapa kau kesini, Naruto-kun? bu-bukankah kau akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hinata ketika Naruto sudah sampai tepat di hadapannya. "Hinata, ayo ikut denganku!" Kata Naruto yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik tangan Hinata mengikuti jalannya. Hinata sedikit dibuat bingung oleh ini. Ini aneh karena Naruto bisa memegang tubuhnya dalam bentuk hantu seperti ini. Namun ia tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal ini. Dan membiarkan tangannya terus di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Cepatlah, Naruto." Kata Kakashi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu bus. "Hehehehe, maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei." Balas Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bus. Saat Naruto melewati Kakashi, entah mengapa, sepertinya Kakashi melihat sesosok wanita mengikuti tepat di belakang Naruto masuk kedalam bus tersebut. Namun Kakashi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin itu hanya sebuah efek yang dihasilkan karena banyak sekali energi negatif di gunung ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa semua siswanya sudah masuk, Kakashi pun masuk kedalam bus tersebut.

Sepertinya semua kursi penumpang sudah penuh, sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Naruto berusaha mencari sebuah kursi yang kosong. Awalnya ia mencari Sasuke, karena mungkin masih ada satu kursi yang kosong disampingnya. Namun sekarang, sudah ada wanita berambut pink yang mengisinya. Dan….

Gotcha!

Ada sebuah kursi yang masih kosong! Namun orang disampingnya….. sama menyebalkannnya dengan Sasuke atau malah lebih. Sai. Ya…. Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menempatinya karena tidak ada kursi lain lagi yang tersisa.

"Umm… Sai, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Pinta Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu Sai? Dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang dilanjutkan dengan .." Baiklah silahkan duduk." Lanjutnya dengan senyum palsunya. Saat Naruto duduk kursi kosong tersebut, dihadapannya terdapat sesosok wanita yang terus berdiri menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit bingung.

'Diamana ya….' Batin Naruto sambil mencari tempat untuk Hinata. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Duduk dipangkuanku saja," Bisik Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut, mukanya langsung merah semerah darah. Dengan perlahan, Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menduduki badan Naruto. Akhirnya, Hinata sudah duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Dengan malu-malu, ia menatap ke arah wajah Naruto yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah pesta tadi malam dan belum cukup tidur.

"Eh!" Hinata tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul bagian pinggangnya. Ternyata tangan berkulit tan itu milik pemuda dibelakangnya ini. Meski pada awalnya Hinata kaget, tapi lama kelamaan ia malah merasa nyaman dengan hal ini. Hingga ia pun tertidur sambil bersandar di dada Naruto.

**TBC**

ANCURRRR!

Hiks….hiks…..hiks…. kenapa ane gak pernah bisa buat cerita yang bagus? Hikss…hiks…. Bukankah begitu ? #tanya reader


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning **: AU, OOC, typo, ancur, acak-acakan, newbie dan lainnya

**Summary **: Naruto seorang pria ceria, nakal, murah senyum dan seperti yang kita ketahui takut dengan hantu atau hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Namun bagaimana bila tiba-tiba ia bisa melihat hantu atau bahkan sampai tinggal bersamanya?

Ohayou, Koniciwa, Konbawa, minna-san! Author Newbie kembali dengan cerita anehnya.

Thanks buat yang udah baca sama review dan infonya! Arigatou gozaimasu! #bow

**Pair **: NaruHina

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Fear? No, I love her

_Enjoy it_

* * *

_Flashback_

Dahulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Hyuuga. Kerjaan tersebut sangat aman, tentram, damai dan juga makmur. Di kerajaan ini terdapat seorang raja bijaksana yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia memiliki dua orang putri, yang bungsu bernama Hanabi Hyuuga sedangkan sang kakak bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Sifat kedua putri ini cukup bertolak belakang, sang kakak memiliki sifat yang sangat feminine, sedangkan sang adik malah memiliki sifat tomboy dan memilih bergaul dengan anak laki-laki dari pada perempuan. Meski begitu, kedua putri ini sangat baik, ramah, sayang, pada rakyatnya, sehingga rakyat di sana sangat menyayangi, menghormati, dan melindungi kedua putri ini.

Dan hari ini, semua orang yang ada di istana sedang sibuk. Karena malam ini ada sebuah acara makan malam, mereka juga mengundang raja dan ratu dari kerajaan lain. Sepertinya mungkin hampir semua orang yang ada di kerajaan hyuuga semuanya sibuk.

"Tuan Putri tidak ada!" Teriak salah satu pelayan di dalam istana. Semua orang yang ada di istana biasa saja mendengar informasi tersebut dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka kembali.

"Hinata-_sama_ tidak ada!" lanjut sang pelayan tersebut. Seperti telah mendengar suara tembakan pistol, semua orang yang tadinya acuh saja sekarang berubah menjadi panik setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa Hinata-_sama_ tidak ada!" Teriak salah satu orang yang ada di sana.

Hal yang lumrah apabila Hanabi tidak ada saat ada acara-acara penting kerajaan tanpa izin, tapi jika Hinata tidak ada dalam suatu acara-acara penting tanpa diketahui ke mana, itu hal yang bisa membuat seluruh kerajaan Hyuuga kacau balau.

.

.

.

'Di-di mana ini?' Batin Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa di sekelilingnya itu bukanlah daerah yang ia kenal. Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang sangat tua. Yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ada hutan setua ini. "kenapa aku bisa ada disi- ahh!" Kata Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Binatang-binatang di hutan tersebut tidak ada satu pun yang Hinata ketahui. Ada lebah bertangan laba-laba, Ular dengan banyak kepala, dan masih banyak lagi hewan aneh lainnya yang sangat tidak diketahui oleh Hinata. Tiba-tiba datang angin yang cukup besar hingga menerbangkan daun-daun di hutan itu.

"Hi gadis manis yang cantik. Maaf aku membawamu ke tempat seperti ini." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Hinata. "Si-siapa kau nyonya? A-apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan gagap karena ketakutan oleh wajah nenek tua itu yang sudah tidak jelas dan terlihat seperti monster. "Kemarilah gadis cantik, ayo bergabung denganku untuk membuat dunia yang indah?" Kata sang nenek tua berambut putih panjang itu.

"Me-memangnnya apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" Kata Hinata yang masih terduduk lemas. "Kekuasaanmu, kerajaanmu, dan masih banyak lagi yang ku butuhkan darimu. Dan jika kau bergabung denganku, kau akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya! Hihihihihihi.." Kata sang nenek tua itu dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikan semua itu padamu!" Teriak Hinata sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata ada juga orang yang tidak mau mendapatkan hidup bahagia.." Nada suara nenek tua itu semakin pelan bersamaan dengan tertunduknya kepala berambut putih panjang itu.

"Kalau begitu kau lebih baik hidup menderita selama-lamanya!" Tiba-tiba datang sebuah badai besar. Petir-petir semakin dahsyat ketika sang nenek tersebut membacakan sebuah mantra. "Kau lihat mereka?" Tanya sang nenek yang di belakangnya ada banyak roh besar berwarna hitam bermata merah.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya kau?" Kata Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dari tubuh Hinata dan membuat nenek beserta monster-monster itu menutup mata mereka. Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menerobos semak-semak, tergores oleh ranting-ranting tajam yang membuat badannya terluka.

Namun seberapa cepatnya Hinata berlari, masih tetap kalah oleh nenek dan monsternya yang penuh dengan mantra.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku gadis manis!" Kata sang nenek sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Dan tiba-tiba tempat yang berada di depan Hinata longsor tanpa bekas. Hal ini tentu saja menyebabkan Hinata menjadi terdesak di ujung jalan yang kini sudah menjadi jurang.

"Huuu… wow… bukankah aku hebat bisa membuat tempat ini menjadi sebuah gunung?" Kata sang nenek sambil membentangkan tangannya. "Baiklah… sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku beri kau satu kesempatan lagi. Kau ingin bersamaku atau mati?"

Hinata sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Jika ia melawan nenek itu, tentu saja ia akan kalah total. "A-aku tetap tidak mau bersamamu!" Teriak Hinata yang membuat nenek itu seperti terkejut. "Kalau begitu kau akan melihat neraka, hihihihi…."

"MATI KAU!"

Dan monster-monster yang tadi berada di belakang nenek itu kini datang ke arah Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah angin yang sangat sejuk datang. Lalu saat ia membuka matanya, di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mengenakan jubah berwarna putih yang berkibar sambil memegang sebuah pedang oleh tangan kirinya.

Hinata pun bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dari mana pemuda di depannya ini datang, dan ke mana perginya monster yang akan membunuhnya tadi.

"Namikaze sialan.. " Geram sang nenek dari kejauhan. Lalu pemuda itu mundur ke arah Hinata berada. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_sama_?" Tanya sang pemuda itu. Mata biru langit yang cerah, dan 3 buah garis di kedua pipinya, membuat Hinata bingung sekaligus terpesona melihatnya.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Hanya seorang rakyat dan bawahanmu, Hinata-_sama_." Balas sang pemuda itu.

Setelah mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang hanya mengalami luka ringan, ia pun kembali berhadapan dengan nenek tua itu. "Hihihihihi… aku akui kalau kekuatan dari keluarga Namikaze itu sangat luar biasa," Ucap sang nenek memberikan jeda bicarnya. "Tapi sayang! Itu masih kurang untuk bisa menang melawanku!"

Dan tiba-tiba monster-monster yang tadi hilang, kini datang kembali dengan wujud yang lebih menyeramkan dan langsung menyerang pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan, sang pemuda mengeluarkan pedangnya sambil membacakan sebuah mantra. Dan saat monster itu akan memukul sang pemuda, ia menebas monster itu dengan pedang yang kini sudah dilapisi oleh sinar berwarna keemasan.

"Hah! Segini saja kemampuanmu nenek tua?" Ucap sang pemuda yang telah menghancurkan semua monster yang tadi menyerangnya. "Yang tadi itu hanya pemanasan, pertarungan ini baru dimulai!"

* * *

Hinata yang dari tadi hanya melihat pertarungan hebat tersebut, hanya bisa duduk dibalik pohon sambil memeluk lututnya karena ketakutan yang amat hebat. Mereka saling bertarung demi dirinya. Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang Hinata kenal.

"Hinata-_sama_, ambillah ini. Ini bisa sedikit melindungimu dari sihir nenek tua itu." Kata sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang sambil langsung memberikan sebuah kertas yang di dalamnya ada sebuah mantra-mantra kuno. "Sementara nanti aku melawannya, lebih baik kau cepat lari dari sini." Lanjut sang pemuda. Bukannya mengangguk atau memberikan tanda bahwa ia mengerti, Hinata hanya diam terpatung, tidak membalas perkataan dari Pemuda itu tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menahannya. Sekarang cepat kau lari." Dan pemuda itu langsung melompat keluar dari balik pohon tersebut sambil langsung menghajar monster-monster yang dari tadi mencarinya tersebut. Tiba-tiba sang pemuda menyimpan pedangnya dan langsung memukul tanah yang ia pijak. "Cepat lari Hinata-_sama_!" Teriak sang pemuda sambil menengok ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku dekat pohon itu.

"Dasar bocah bodoh, mau menghalangiku hanya dengan menghancurkan tanah ini saja?" Kata sang nenek sambil menghindari batu-batu yang datang ke arahnya. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya, Di kedua tangan nenek tersebut sudah terkumpul kekuatan yang sangat besar. "Rasakan ini nenek tua!" dengan pergerakan cepat, pemuda itu melompat ke arah sang nenek dengan kekuatan besar yang sudah berkumpul di pedangnya.

"RasenKengan!"

"Terkutuklah kau putri sialan!" Sambil melemparkan sihir yang ternyata berarah pada Hinata, Nenek itu mendapatkan serangan telak dari sang pemuda yang juga dapat membunuh nyawa pemuda itu sendiri.

JDUARKKKK

Ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi. Tempat yang awalnya di penuhi oleh banyak pohon, sekarang hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa saja. Suhu yang awalnya panas, sekarang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Uhuk…uhuk..uhuk.." Setelah semua asap itu menghilang, terlihat seorang wanita yang dikelilingi oleh sebuah perisai berbentuk bulat transparan. "Apa yang telah terjadi?" Kata Hinta sambil melihat tempat di sekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon layu, tanah hancur, batu-batu pecah, udara pun tidak begitu bersih.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sesosok tubuh wanita tua yang sedang terkulai lemas di sampingnya. "Hi…hihi..hi… k-kau terkena si-sihirku… wa-wanita bo-bodoh…" Kata nenek tersebut dengan sangat susah payah. Badannya penuh luka, kulitnya mulai mengelupas. Hinata tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui kalau sosok di sampingnya ini masih hidup. "I-inilah akibatnya ji-jika k-kau menolak ta-tawaranku… K-kan ku pa-pastikan k-kau a-akan menderita..-" Seperti tertembak, perkataan nenek tua itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, kulitnya pun mulai terkelupas sedikit demi sedikit. Tiba-tiba awan hitam muncul dan sebuah asap mengelilingi tubuh nenek yang sekarat itu.

"Ti-tidak! Ka-kalian tidak bisa melakukannya padaku! TIDAK!" Lalu sebuah petir yang berasal dari awan hitam tersebut menyambar tubuh tua itu. Dan dalam sekejap, seonggok tubuh itu sudah berubah menjadi abu tanpa ada tuang sedikit pun. Udara di sana pun mulai segar kembali.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa aku? Di mana ini? kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat sakit?"

_Flashback off_

Tiba-tiba Hinata terlonjak dari tidurnya. Nafasnya berderu tidak karuan, keringat dingin bercucuran dan membasahi tubuh serta rambutnya. Mungkin, jika tidak ada tangan Naruto yang merangkulnya sampai sekarang, bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan jatuh saat terbangun tadi.

'Kejadian itu…. kenapa aku memimpikannya lagi…?' Batin Hinata sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali. Kemudian, ia memalingkan tatapannya ke arah kaca jendela bus tersebut. Banyak pohon dan bunga berbagai jenis tertanam di pinggir jalan tersebut. Namun, sinar matahari yang begitu terang, membuat Hinata harus menggunakan tangannya menghalangi cahaya tersebut agar tidak terlalu terang saat mengarah pada matanya. Sebuah sungai dengan air yang cukup bersih, menjadi tempat untuk para binatang beristirahat dan meneguk beberapa air. Langit biru cerah dengan sedikit awan yang ada di langit biru itu.

5 menit kemudian, Setelah cukup puas menikmati pemandangan tadi, ia memalingkan pandangannya lagi pada Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah bangun, dan mata biru sapphirenya yang menawan itu kini sedang menatap mata Lavendernya dalam diam.

Hinata yang terus diperhatikan oleh Naruto seperti itu, merasa malu dan tidak kuat jika harus bertatapan dengan Naruto seperti ini terus menerus. "Ke-kenapa kau menatapku terus, Naruto-_kun_?" Kata Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke depan tak kuasa dengan tatapan yang mengagumkan itu.

"Heh? Tidak, bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja, mata yang kau miliki itu sangat indah, hehehehhe..." Balas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas yang dimilikinya.

Mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tadi, membuat muka Hinata semakin merah. Ditambah lagi oleh tangan Naruto yang masih melingkari pinggangnya, itu semakin membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Yosh! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di sekolah. Cepat persiapkan barang-barang kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Ucap sang guru berambut peraktiba-tiba ketika bus ini sudah tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi dari sekolah mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di halaman sekolah mereka. Beberapa siswa memilih untuk diam di sekolah ini dulu karena badannya masih merasa lelah, tapi ada juga yang memilih langsung pulang.

"Hey Naruto!" Teriak seseorang saat Naruto baru turun dari bus. "Oh, Sakura-_chan, _ada perlu apa?" Kata Naruto yang saat berbalik sudah ada wanita berambut pink di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya.

"Ini, Katanya minggu depan akan di adakan festival di sekolah ini." Kata Sakura sambil memberikan secarik surat pada Naruto. "Memangnya ada acara apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka surat yang diberikan oleh Sakura tadi. Ia pun mulai membacanya dengan perlahan, dari atas sampai tanda tangan kepala sekolah yang tertera di sana.

"Oh…. Untuk perpisahan ya." Simpul Naruto setelah ia selesai membaca semua isi surat tersebut. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa – apa, hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bicara dengan cukup serius itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-chan." Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan di ikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya.

* * *

"Tadaima.." Ucap Naruto langsung melemparkan tas yang dibawanya ke sofa, sedangkan ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. "Hinata, apa kau suka festival?" Tanya Naruto yang baru kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir ke ruang tamu, di mana Hinata berada.

"Festival?" Hinata mengulang kata festival sambil menyentuh keningnya dengan telunjuk. Sekarang ia sedang membayangkan sekelompok orang tua yang mengenakan baju serba putih, dan membacakan suatu mantra unt-

"Itu upacara adat, Hinata." Potong Naruto yang seolah tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Hinata. Tak menemukan apa pengertian festival itu, Hinata pun akhirnya duduk manis memperhatikan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. "Festival itu…." Bahkan Naruto berfikir dulu untuk menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan Festival itu. "Festival itu…. ehmmmm… di sana ada banyak makanan, hiburan yang sangat menarik. Dan yang paling penting adalah di sana ada ramen super jumbo yang hanya ditemui di festival." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang tidak terlalu menjelaskan tentang festival itu sendiri.

"Ramen super jumbo?" Lagi-lagi Hinata kurang mengerti dengan apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh Naruto tadi. "Yup, Ramen Super jumbo. Itu adalah makanan yang sangat enak dan setelah kau habis memakannya, kau pasti akan bahagia. Dan selain itu, masih ada banyak hal lain yang ada di festival." Jelas Naruto lagi dengan mata berbinar saat membicarakan tentang Ramen Super Jumbo itu. Hinata pun ikut senang saja melihat Naruto yang senang tiada terkira itu.

Mendegar semua penjelasan dari Naruto tadi, membuat Hinata ingin pergi ke tempat Festival itu. Ia membayangkan dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang ramai, penuh dengan hiasan, ada berbagai macam hal yang unik, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan tanpa disadari, Naruto mulai pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hinata aku mau mandi dulu, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil berlalu. Hinata pun melihat-lihat rumah Naruto yang sederhana ini. Tempatnya berantakan, sangat berantakan. Kamar ini lebih berantakan dari pada di gunung sana pikir Hinata. Di sini ada kantong plastik, bekas bungkus makanan, pakaian, buku-buku, dan sebangsanya. Jika di tempatnya dulu, jika ada plastik sedikit pun akan langsung di bersihkan oleh pengurusnya. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, apa salahnya membereskan rumah agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Huahhhhh…. Segar sekali mandi- hah? Di mana ini?" Kata Naruto kaget ketika melihat ruangan yang tadinya seperti kapal menabrak gunung, kini terlihat seperti di dalam istana. Bukan karena barang-barangnya yang mewah tapi saking bersihnya ruangan ini hingga membuatnya berkilauan. "Siapa yang membereskan semua ini? Setahuku aku tidak menyuruh siapa pun, atau jangan-jangan….." Pikiran Naruto langsung menjuru pada hal-hal yang berbau mistis. "Naruto-kun, kau tidak pakai baju?" Celetuk Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Aku baru selesai mandi, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang telah membereskan ruangan ini sampai mengkilap seperti ini?" Kata Naruto sambil menatap kagum seluruh ruangannya. Sungguh, ia selama ini tidak pernah melihat kalau ruangannya sebersih ini. Bahkan saking bersihnya, ia hampir tidak tahu kalau ini ruangannya.

"Aku."

"Oh itu kau, Hinata." Naruto sambil beranjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Ia masih terkagum-kagum juga dengan semua ini. "APA!–"

CELEKLITTT! JDUGG!

Karena kaget, ditambah kakinya yang masih basah, Naruto terjengkang seperti seorang pemain bola yang melakukan tendangan gunting. Kepala Naruto terasa sakit dan pusing akibat terjatuh tadi. Dan lama kelamaan pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin besar. "Adoh… kepalaku…" Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pun pingsan.

* * *

Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing akibat tragedi yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah jam yang berada di sebuah meja. "Pukul 6 sore." Gumamnya dengan malas lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun." Kata Hinata yang datang ke kamar Naruto sambil membawa se-cup ramen yang sudah matang. "Makanlah, Naruto-kun. Mungkin tadi kau pingsan karena lapar. Aku menemukan itu saat aku bersih-bersih tadi dan di sana bertuliskan Ramen siap saji." Jelas Hinata sambil menyodorkan ramen itu beserta sepasang sumpit diatasnya.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Naruto langsung menyambar ramen tersebut dan langsung melahapnya dengan cepat. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat makanan yang disiapkan olehnya dimakan sebegitu lahapnya oleh Naruto. "Oh ya Naruto-kun, Apa pakaian yang kau pakai itu nyaman?" Ujar Hinata dengan polos sambil menunuk ke badan Naruto yang mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning, dengan bawahan sebuah celana pendek selutut.

Naruto yang tadi melahap ramen itu dengan sangat lahap, tiba-tiba mulai melambat, hingga akhirnya berhenti tanpa gerakan sedikit pun. "Hi-Hi-Hinata… Jadi kau yang memakaikanku pakaian?" Kata Naruto masih dalam posisi semula tanpa perubahan. Baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak menggunakan sehelai handuk lagi, "Ya, aku juga yang menaikanmu ke kasur ini. Tapi, karena Naruto-kun berat aku menggusurmu. Dan juga, tadi aku melihat sesuatu di antara kedua kakimu? jika boleh aku tahu, apa itu? tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik!" Jelas Hinata tanpa beban sedikit pun sambil menundukan kepalanya seolah menyesal dengan perbuatan dengan apa yang telah dilakukan.

Muka Naruto berubah menjadi merah tiada tanding. Ia bodoh baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. "Hi-Hinata ja-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena tiba-tiba ponsel milliknya berbunyi. Ia menatap dulu layar ponsel tersebut sebelum mengangkat panggilan yang masuk itu.

"Ya Kiba, ada apa?" Sahut Naruto berusaha melupakan kejadian ini, meski pun itu sangat sulit. "Hmmm… Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Ya, Tentu saja aku akan pergi ke sana." Gumam Naruto bercakap dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sana. Hinata yang melihat hal itu, ia merasa bingung Naruto berbicara dengan siapa. Namun menurutnya lebih baik dia menutup mulutnya dulu, dari pada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan padanya. Itu pikir Hinata.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di sana." Kata Naruto lalu memutus pembicaraannya. "Hinata, apa kau mau pergi festival?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang sedari tadi tertarik dengan apa yang disebut Festival itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung meng-iya kan ajakan dari Naruto.

"Hinata, mungkin sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu dulu. Pakaianmu ini sudah terlalu lama dan juga sudah kusam." Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai oleh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Muka yang begitu cantik dan imut, harus menggunakan pakaian yang juga cantik dan cocok untuknya. "Tapi, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Baiklah! Kau pakai bajuku saja." Naruto langsung loncat ke arah lemari lalu mengacak-acak isi lemari tersebut hingga berterbangan keluar. "Mana ya… Bukan ini, Ahh bukan." Gumamnya sambil terus mengacak-acak lemarinya tersebut.

"Ini dia!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah baju yang panjangnya sampai lutut berwarna pink. "Coba kau pakai, Hinata. Itu aku dapatkan dari undian beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ucap Naruto mengingat kejadian undian di mana saat itu ia menginginkan sebuah ponsel, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya baju yang berada ditangannya ini.

Hinata pun mengambil baju yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto dan memperhatikannya sebentar. "Baiklah." Kata Hinata. Lalu entah karena alasan apa, Hinata mulai menurunkan pakaiannya dihadapan Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto histeris yang langsung membuat kegiatan Hinata terhenti. Pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata hampir saja memperlihatkan bagian atasnya, jika Naruto tidak menghentikannya tadi. "Huh? Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk mengenakan pakaian ini?" Balas Hinata sambil mengangkat pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau mengganti bajumu di hadapanku?" Kata Naruto. Ia berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdetak sangat kencang. "Apa itu tidak boleh?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, langsung menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Kenapa wanita di hadapannya ini begitu polos, bagaimana jika ia berada di tangan orang yang salah? Bisa-bisa ia dimanfaatkan oleh orang itu. "Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kau harus menutupi tubuhmu, jaga tubuhmu. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya karena itu adalah hal yang berharga(?)" Hinata langsung mengangguk, memahami inti perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, kau ganti bajumu." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut Lalu langsung duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Hinata selesai mengganti bajunya. Tak ada kerjaan, Ia lalu duduk di sofa yang sudah jelek tersebut lalu menyalakan tv nya sembari menunggu Hinata. Ia terus memencet tombol remot tersebut untuk mencari acara tv yang seru. Tapi ia tidak menemukan hal itu. Dengan kesal, Naruto pun melemparkan remot itu ke meja kayu di hadapannya setelah memencet tombol merah di remot tersebut.

Sudah beberapa menit tapi Hinata masih belum selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Karena bingung Naruto pun mendekat ke arah pintu kamar dan mengetuknya. "Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan kupingnya di pintu. "Tunggu sebentar lagi." Balas Hinata dari dalam kamar tersebut. Naruto pun menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa yang sudah banyak di jahit itu. Kenapa Hinata lama sekali memakai baju simple tersebut.

CKLEKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan akhirnya Hinata selesai juga mengganti baju tersebut. Dan hasilnya, meski HANYA mengenakan pakaian yang simple tersebut, sudah bisa membuat Naruto terpaku memperhatikan sosok wanita dihadapannya ini selama beberapa menit. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat pakaian yang sudah ia kenakan itu lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah terus memperhatikan Hinata dengan detail, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hinata yang di perhatikan terus oleh Naruto merasa bingung sekaligus panik, Mungkinkah baju yang dipakainya ini tidak pas padanya? Namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung menyambar tangan Hinata. "Ayo pergi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Malam ini tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, hanya ada beberapa karena mungkin ia sedang sangat terburu-buru. Malam ini lebih di dominasi oleh pejalan kaki. Untuk malam ini sepertinya lebih banyak oleh pasangan remaja. Mereka saling menyelipkan jari-jari mereka satu sama lain, mengeratkan seolah tidak ingin berpisah walau hanya beberapa centi. Udara malam itu terasa sangat sejuk ditambah dengan manik-manik kecil yang bercahaya di langit, dan sebuah bola raksasa berwarna putih ya malam ini sangat terang dan indah. Ini masih sore, tapi keindahan yang dipancarkan sungguh luar biasa indahnya.

"Hinata…?"

Ia terus menatap setiap pasangan yang berada di sekitarnya. Melihat hal itu dadanya terasa sedikit sakit, mungkin. Tapi itu yang kini ia rasakan. Ia menatap setiap pasangan di sana, dari sini ke sana, dari yang dekat sampai yang jauh. Memperhatikan setiap pasangan yang saling menyayangi itu. Saling memberikan kasih sayang satu sama lain, tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Iri…

Ya, mungkin ia iri melihat mereka yang bisa bersama pasangan mereka berpergian kemana pun.

"Hey Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?" Perkataan pemuda itu ia acuhkan, atau mungkin tidak terdengar karena terlalu serius menatap pasangan-pasangan itu. Karena dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia di acuhkan, akhirnya pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, mengikuti arah pandangan yang dari tadi terus di tatap oleh wanita di sampingnya ini.

'Ahh…. Ternyata karena itu aku di acuhkan.', Pikir pemuda itu dalam hati. Naruto pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Hinata lalu membisikan sebuah kata. "Hinata, apa kau iri pada mereka?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk setiap pasangan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dan akhirnya perkataan pemuda itu masuk ke kepala sang gadis lalu mencernanya baik-baik.

"Begitukah? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang iri?" Balas sang gadis dengan polos sambil menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan dalam, mendalami mata sapphire itu. Namun apa daya, kurang dari 5 detik, ia sudah memalingkan wajahnya lagi dengan di tambahi warna merah melintas dimukanya.

"Ya, karena dari tadi kau terus saja memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, bergandegnan tangan, atau saling menyuapi makanan. Benar 'kan?" Tebak Naruto sambil memperhatikan lagi beberapa pasangan di sana. Hinata yang mendengar tebakan Naruto yang seratus persen benar itu, menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tidak, Aku tidak. Aku memperhatikan mereka karena baru kali ini aku melihat orang saling bergandengan tangan, bermesraan atau hal lainnya." Hinata berbohong pada Naruto lalu mempercepat jalannya, meski ia tidak tahu mau ke mana.

"Hinata! Kau mau kemana?" Sahut Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata yang beberapa meter lebih depan darinya. Hinata yang tadinya berjalan lurus kedepan, sekarang ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan hangat yang menarik tangannya ke arah lain. Dan mau tidak mau, Karena kalah tenaga, ia pun mengikuti arah jalan seseorang yang menariknya itu.

"Kau salah jalan, Hinata. Tempat yang kita tuju itu ke arah sini." Kata Naruto yang tadi menarik tangan kecil Hinata itu. Hinata yang melihat ke arah wajah Naruto yang saat itu sedang tersenyum, membuat hati yang tadinya acak-acakan karena salah tingkah, menjadi tenang kembali.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Tempat ini cukup ramai, Di ini ada banyak pedagang yang menjual barang dari yang langka sampai yang pasaran. Lampu warna-warni banyak menghiasi kios pedagang dan tembok-tembok di sana. Suara anak-anak yang senang menjadi musik yang selalu di putar di ini.

"Hinata, inilah yang dinamakan festival." Kata Naruto dengan senang ditambah mata yang berbinar-binar karena terdapat banyak makanan enak. Sementara Hinata yang baru mengetahui festival, juga merasa senang. Banyak orang yang menikmati tempat ini bersama keluarga atau teman mereka. Hinata menyukai warna-warni yang dihasilkan oleh lampu dan aksesoris yang dijual.

"Hey Naruto! lama sekali kau datang." Teriak seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kiba, kau sendiri?" Ucap Naruto pada pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah. Naruto dan Kiba pun saling bersalaman, untuk tanda pertemuan. "Ahh...sebenarnya aku datang bersama teman-teman. Tapi karena mereka semua, mempunyai pasangan, aku hanya di anggap sebagai serangga pengganggu saja." Kata Kiba dengan muka lemas dan kusut. Lalu pandangan mendapati seseorang yang tangannya di gandeng oleh Naruto. Lalu kembali menatap Naruto lagi.

"Ahhh….. Sial! Kenapa semua teman-temanku sudah banyak yang mempunyai pacar!" Teriak Kiba frustasi sambil mencakar-cakar kepalanya histeris. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya menatap Kiba dengan pandangan bingung dan sedikit takut untuk Hinata. "Lalu, mana yang lain?" Lanjut Naruto.

Dengan lemas Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Malam indah ini begitu menyakitkan untuk seorang Kiba yang datang ke tempat ini. "Mereka berpisah. sama sepertiku… Yang membedakan hanya aku tidak mempunyai pasangan." Balas Kiba sambil berlalu melewati Naruto dengan lesu, letih dan lemas, dan hal menyebalkan lainnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah kilatan hijau melintas dengan cepat melewati Naruto dan Hinata sambil berteriak, "TUNGGU AKU KIBA! KITA SATU PENDERITAAN!" yang membuat orang- orang sekitar yang terlewati olehnya, mentapnya dengan tatapan campur aduk.

Setelah dampak Kiba dan orang hijau itu, Naruto dan Hinata kembali berjalan-jalan di festival yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto itu. "Itu dia! Ramen Super Jumbo! Dan juga…." Naruto terkagum –kagum hingga terbatu hingga beberapa detik untuk melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Siapa yang bisa menghabiskan 5 mangkuk secara cepat dalam waktu 10 menit, akan mendapatkan kupon makan gratis ramen sebanyak-banyaknya!(hanya malam ini saja)"

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah kedai ramen yang ramai itu hingga menimbulkan asap tebal. Karena cukup penuh, Naruto sedikit kesusahan untuk masuk dan ikut berpatisipasi dalam event yang diadakan itu, karena banyaknya orang menonton ini juga menjadi lomba yang cukup diminati oleh beberapa pengunjung. Dengan mendesak-desak dan susah payah, akhirnya ia bisa masuk dan duduk di kursi kedai tersebut.

"Oji-san, apa yang tertulis di luar itu benar? Tentang makan ramen gratis itu!" Kata Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa. "Tentu saja itu benar Naruto, tapi tentu saja ini bukan ramen super jumbo yang biasanya…." Balas orang tua pemilik kedai tersebut sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk besar yang tertutup sehelai kain.

"Ini adalah ramen Super Duper Jumbo extra size!" Teriak sang pemilik itu sambil mengibaskan kain yang menutupi mangkuk besar tersebut. Aromanya yang harum, kuah yang kental dan nikmat, bahan makan yang menggugah selera, dan porsi yang besar ini, sudah membuat para pencinta ramen tertarik untuk cepat mencicipinya.

"Meskipun ini Super Duper Jumbo extra size, namun harga tetap sama. Jadi apa kalian siap?" Sang pemilik kedai mulai berhitung mundur. Semua mengambil sumpit mereka, mengunci target, dan saat sang pemilik kedai memulai pertandingan, semua peserta dengan cepat melahap ramen super duper extra size itu. Ada yang makan terus menerus, tapi ada juga yang baru memakan 2 mangkuk sudah menyerah dan berhenti mengikuti.

"Waktu baru berjalan 3 menit, dan kita sudah mempunyai pemenangnya!" Teriak sang pemilik kedai ketika melihat seseorang sudah bisa melahap 5 mangkuk besar itu dengan cepat. Naruto dan peserta lainnya yang masih makan, terkejut bukan main. Ada yang menyemburkan kuah ramennya, ada yang tersedak, membelakakkan matanya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"S-siapa pemenangnya, Oji-san!" Teriak Naruto histeris karena ia baru saja memakan 3 mangkuk ramen itu. Sang pemilik kedai itu pun mengeluarkan seulas senyum, sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, nafasnya tehenti untuk sementara, sumpit yang dipegangnya pun jatuh. "H-Hinata? Kau ikut juga?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya, ketika melihat seseorang yang di tunjuk sang kakek itu ternyata seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Sebagai balasan, Hinata hanya memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada Naruto. Dengan lemas, Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja makan di kedai itu. "Naruto-kun, ayo pergi ke tempat lain. Aku ingin mencoba hal-hal baru lagi." Pinta Hinata dengan wajah yang begitu imut, sehingga Naruto tak tega walau pun hanya mengatakan 'ah'.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian, di hadapan mereka terdapat ada sekumpulan pria yang sedang bersenang-senang di sebuah kedai. Hinata yang merasa ada hal menarik di sana, meminta Naruto untuk masuk dan melihat ke kedai tersebut. Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman, Hinata pun memperhatikan seorang pria di depan sana. "Pria dan Nona, silahkan nikmati makanan kalian. Dan juga, jika bisa menghabiskan dua botol sake ini, kalian boleh makan tanpa membayarnya!" Jelas seorang pria dengan badan cukup besar, sambil mengangkat 2 botol sake di tangan kiri dan kananya yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Hinata yang tak pernah dan tidak mengetahui apa itu sake, merasa tertarik dan ingin mencobanya. "N-Naruto-kun, boleh kita mencoba sake itu?" Kata Hinata. Naruto yang pikirannya masih diisi oleh kekalahan ketika di kedai ramen itu, hanya meng 'iya' kan saja permintaan Hinata itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya di minta.

"Paman, aku minta 2 botol." Sahut Hinata pada seorang pria, yang sedang menghampiri para pelanggan untuk menanyakan pesanannya. Mendengar permintaan Hinata tadi, pria itu pun menuliskan pesanannya lalu bergegas mengambil 2 botol sake untuk Hinata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, nona." Kata sang pria itu sambil memberikan 2 botol sake yang tutupnya sudah dibuka. Awalnya, Hinata tak terlalu suka dengan baunya. Namun ketika dia mencoba satu tetes, ia menjadi ketagihan dan terus meminum 2 sake dengan botol besar di hadapannya itu.

"Hey Naruto-kun… hik… kau harus….hik….mencoba ini…hik." Kata Hinata sambil terceguk-ceguk. Naruto yang mendengar ada yang aneh dengan suara Hinata, mengangkat kepalanya lalu betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau Hinata sudah mabuk. "H-Hinata, sudah berapa lama kau mabuk?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi pipi Hinata yang merah itu.

"Ayolah… aku mau….hik… tambah lagi." Pinta Hinata dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. 'Sial, ini sake untuk dewasa. Dosisnya tinggi. Dia pasti akan mabuk untuk waktu yang lama.' Batin Naruto ketika melirik botol sake yang ada di tangan Hinata itu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, setelah membayar sake yang di pesan Hinata, Naruto pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata yang berjalan tidak beraturan itu.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau naik ke punggungku saja. Kepalamu pasti pusing sudah memimun sake sebanyak itu." Kata Naruto sambil berjongkok dan memberikan punggungnya untuk tempat Hinata sedikit beristirahat. Dengan kepala yang pusing, akhirnya Hinata pun digendong oleh Naruto untuk melanjutkan menikmati festival ini. Sebenarnya Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang mabuk, tapi karena sang gadis memintanya untuk tetap di tempat meriah ini, jadi ia ikuti saja.

"Hinata, ayo pergi ke suatu tempat. Di sana kau akan melihat sesuatu yang indah." Kata Naruto pada Hinata yang menikmati posisinya ini, sampai- sampai ia memejamkan matanya saking nyamannya. Tak mendapat balasan, Naruto pun berinisiatip membawa Hinata ke tempat yang sudah ia tuju tersebut.

* * *

Pukul 10 malam

Naruto pun terus berjalan ke suatu tempat yang cukup tinggi, dengan Hinata yang digendongnya. Hari semakin malam, langit semakin indah dengan bintang yang menghiasinya. Angin malam yang cukup dingin membuat Hinata semakin mendekatkan badannya di punggung Naruto itu. "Hinata, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun," Kata Naruto ketika sampai di sebuah bukit yang menghadap ke kerumunan festival yang beberapa saat yang lalu mereka datangi. Di bukit tersebut terdapat pohon cukup besar di tengahnya, hingga sangat nyaman untuk di gunakan bersandar dengan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata.

"Naruto-kun, punggungmu begitu hangat. Aku tidak mau turun dari sini." Desis Hinata dengan manja dan muka yang masih sangat merah karena ia masih sangat mabuk. Naruto pun sedikit tersenyum dengan tingkah wanita yang sedang mabuk ini. Karena badannya cukup pegal, Naruto akhirnya duduk di rumput hijau di sana sambil bersandar di pohon yang rindang itu. Lalu ia mengubah posisi Hinata yang awalnya bersandar di punggunya, menjadi bersandar di dada bidangnya dengan tangan yang kekar itu melingkari tubuh mungil itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, kembang api muncul dan membuat langit malam itu menjadi semakin indah dengan warna-warna yang mengagumkan.

"Naruto-kun, itu dinamakan apa? Mereka benar-benar indah." Kata Hinata dengan suara yang cukup pelan namun cukup jelas dengan posisi Hinata yang sedang di peluk oleh Naruto. "Itu dinamakan kembang api, Hinata. Kau benar, mereka begitu cantik." Jelas Naruto.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, dengan perlahan muka Hinata semakin medekat dengan muka Naruto, yang memang pada awalnya jarah diantara mereka hanya beberapa centi saja. Dan Ketika sebuah kembang api yang paling besar dan paling indah menghiasi malam tak terlupakan ini, ketika itu juga Hinata menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan di iringi oleh kasih sayang.

Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan berani Hinata ini, akhirnya menerima ciuman Hinata bahkan membalasnya.

….

_**TBC**_

Fic gaje ini akhirnya dilanjutkan, mohon maaf kalau tidak bagus, karena pengetahuan saya masih dikit. Di akhrian saya buat Hinata melenceng dari sifat aslinya dengan cara dibuat mabuk, hehehehe.. #dibunuh sama Hinata lovers

Akhir kata saya minta kritik atau komen dari para senpai sekalian! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, saya ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi anda yang menjalankannya!


	3. Mengejutkan

**Warning **: AU, OOC, typo, ancur, acak-acakan, newbie dan lainnya

**Summary **: Naruto seorang pria ceria, nakal, murah senyum dan seperti yang kita ketahui takut dengan hantu atau hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Namun bagaimana bila tiba-tiba ia bisa melihat hantu atau bahkan sampai tinggal bersamanya?

Ohayou, Koniciwa, Konbawa, minna-san! Author Newbie kembali dengan cerita anehnya.

Thanks buat yang udah baca sama review dan infonya! Arigatou gozaimasu! #bow

**Pair **: NaruHina

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Fear? No, I love her

_Enjoy it_

…

_Hinata's POV_

Hah… untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bangun di tempat ini lagi. Di sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran sedang, dan kini tubuhku sedang terbaring dengan nyaman di sofa di ruangan tersebut. Pagi menyapa ku dengan kehangatan sinar mentarinya. Nyanyian beberapa ekor burung menjadi alarm yang indah untuk mendapatkan kesadaran dari tidur lelap ku. Juga, dapat kurasakan kepalaku sedikit berdenyut, tepat ketika aku mencoba menggerakannya untuk bangun.

Entah kenapa, sekarang ini badanku merasakan suatu kehangatan yang akhir-akhir ini begitu _familiar_ denganku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berukuran lebih besar dariku sedang membungkus badan mungil ini. Sempat terpikir kalau yang menutupi tubuhku ini sebuah selimut, tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Karena dari tekstur, bentuk, ukuran, sangat berbeda jauh dengan benda yang dinamakan selimut.

Pusing memikirkan hal yang semakin membuat ku penasaran dan terus bertanya pada diri sendiri, perlahan ku sibakan kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menghalangi bola mataku. Awalnya yang bisa kulihat hanya sebuah meja dengan beberapa mangkuk ramen dan gelas kosong tergeletak di sana.

Ku turunkan pandanganku ke bagian bawah tubuhku, dan seperti yang ku kira, ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggangku ini. Sebuah tangan berkulit tan dengan sedikit otot yang menampakkan keberadaannya. Jika di pikir-pikir, sepertinya aku berbaring di kursi sofa ini tidak sendiri, seperti ada tubuh lain di belakangku yang tidur berdampingan denganku.

'N-N-Na-Naruto-kun!'

Aku kaget bukan main ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang berada di belakangku adalah pria pirang yang ku kenal, Naruto-kun. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, sekarang aku bisa mendengar hembusan napas, serta setiap detakan jantungnya yang merasuki indra pendengaranku dengan irama yang luar biasa.

Tangan kekar yang ia lingkari ke pinggang ku mungkin bermaksud agar aku tidak terjatuh saat tidur, terbukti dengan betapa kencangnya ia merangkul ku. Aku tidak tahu menau soal makna dari tidur bersama, berpelukan, atau hal lainnya yang sudah diketahui oleh orang zaman sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang ku ketahui tentang tidur bersama Naruto-kun adalah perasaanku benar-benar tenang dan damai. Meski aku masih baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?"

Tanpa ku sadari mata biru _sapphire_ Naruto entah sejak kapan, sudah membuka dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku. Ia ambil napas dalam-dalam lalu dengan perlahan membuangnya, sebelum ia bangun dan duduk di kursi sofa miliknya ini.

"Suasana pagi memang sangat segar dan menenangkan," ucap pria itu sambil merenggangkan badannya dan melakukan beberapa gerakan aneh seperti mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian menatap ke arah ku dengan senyum yang menghiasai wajahnya, membuat wajah ku berubah menjadi merah padam lagi. "Benar 'kan, Hinata?"

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah suasana pagi atau karena berada denganmu, yang dapat membuat ku senang ini.

"Hinata, apa kau masih mabuk? Wajah mu memerah." Ucapnya lagi tiba-tiba, dan merubah kembali wajah ku menjadi wajah penuh tanda tanya. Mungkin yang dimaksud Naruto adalah saat kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing karena meminum air aneh, Sewaktu aku dan Naruto-kun pergi ke festival tadi malam. Kalau tidak salah air itu dinamakan sake, dan aku menghabiskan 2 botol Naruto-kun terlihat menjadi ada 4. Aku pun tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian tersebut. Hanya samar-samar saja yang muncul di kepalaku ini.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-kun. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak mabuk lagi." Kudapati seulas senyum terukir kembali di wajahnya, sebelum ia berdiri dan membuka jendela ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan udara pagi yang sejuk menjelajahi setiap inci kulitku.

_Hinata's POV end_

"Oh ya, Hinata. Kenapa tadi malam kau tidak membiarkanku pergi, walau hanya sebentar?" Ucap Naruto ketika selesai membukakan semua jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Jika di pikir-pikir perkataan Naruto tadi malah bisa dibilang lebih menjerumus ke arah godaan.

Untuk sesaat Naruto terkikik melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam di sofa dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya. Ia mungkin lupa tentang kejadian semalam saat pulang dari festival, karena keadaannya yang sedang mabuk.

_FLASHBACK_

Dengan seorang gadis bernama Hinata di punggungnya, Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya dengan ditemani sang rembulan dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bahagia saat ini. Banyak kejadian yang menyenangkan terjadi hari ini, yang dilaluinya dengan Hinata.

Sesekali ia harus membalas perkataan gadis yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk di gendongannya itu. Kadang berteriak tak jelas, bergumam tanpa henti, atau terkadang bahkan sambil memukuli punggung Naruto.

Meski begitu, Naruto tetap tenang dan memahami kondisi Hinata sekarang ini. Seorang gadis polos yang baru pertama kali mabuk. Ia hanya perlu lebih menguatkan pegangannya pada tubuh Hinata, agar gadis itu tidak jatuh terjungkal ketika ia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan kuat lebih banyak lagi.

"Naruto-kun… kenapa tubuhmu begitu hangat… sangat nyaman berada di sini," ocehan lain Hinata dengan nada sedikit nakal dan menggoda. Gadis itu juga terus mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Naruto, memeluknya seperti bantal tidur empuk yang baru-baru ini ia sukai, "Tapi kau bodoh Naruto-kun… kenapa baru sekarang memperlakukanku seperti ini ~~?"

'Ohh _kami-sama_, kapan semua ini akan berakhir?'

Perjalanan penuh perjuangan pun dihadapi Naruto, mulai dari kelakuan Hinata yang sedang mabuk, dibicarakan oleh orang yang ia lewati, juga mau tidak mau harus menatap penuh kebencian pada lelaki hidung belang yang melirik Hinata dengan tatapan mesum yang tersirat di wajah mereka.

Dan Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan penuh perjuangan, mereka tiba di rumah Naruto dengan Hinata yang masih tak mau turun dari gendongan Naruto. Usaha pun dilakukan Naruto agar gadis itu mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Berbagai cara dilakukan pria ini, mulai dari berbicara baik-baik dengan Hinata sampai membohongi gadis itu dengan berkata ingin ke kamar satu pun perkataan Naruto yang mempan pada Hinata. Tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu kelelahan dan jatuh tidur, membuat Naruto dapat dengan mudah membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di kursi sofa untuk sementara.

Terlepas dari kekonyolan Hinata yang sedang mabuk, Hinata terlihat sangat senang dengan ini semua. Itu juga hal yang wajar mengingat kalau Hinata baru mengetahui tentang dunia luar, selain gunung yang ia tinggali dulu. Ditambah lagi Naruto senang melihat kelakuan-kelakuan lucu yang dilakukan Hinata.

Setelah menurunkan tubuh Hinata di kursi sofa yang memiliki panjang 2,5 meter itu, Naruto bermaksud pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir air. Tapi belum satu langkah ia meninggalkan tempat itu, sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh ke sofa di mana ia menurunkan Hinata. Jatuh terduduk, tidak sampai menindihi tubuh Hinata hingga dapat membuat wanita itu kesakitan.

"Naruto-kun, tetaplah di sini. Aku mohon. Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri, jangan pergi di sini sangat gelap…" sepertinya sekarang gadis ini sedang bermimpi tentang Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang Hinata impikan tapi dapat ia simpulkan kalau ini adalah mimpi buruk yang menakutkan, tiba-tiba sebuah cairan putih bening keluar dari sudut mata Hinata, bersamaan dengan perubahan mimik mukanya, kesedihan yang tak pernah Naruto lihat, namun benar-benar menyakitkan. tentu saja sontak membuat Naruto terkejut melihatnya. "…Aku mohon…. "

Suara sang gadis terdengar semakin miris di kuping Naruto, membuat sang pendengar menggenggam tangan sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap penuh perhatian ke wajah sang gadis yang perlahan terlihat mulai membaik.

"Temani aku… Naruto-kun… Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi," Awalnya mimik muka sang gadis berubah kembali menjadi ekspresi sedih dan penuh ketakutan, tapi selang beberapa detik senyuman manis terhias di wajahnya yang sedang merah padam itu,

Dengan sentuhan lembut, Naruto menyibakan poni rambut yang menghalangi kening sang gadis. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, bibir sang pemuda dengan hangat mendarat di kening sang gadis, mengirimkan sejuta kehangatan dan Mengusir mimpi buruk yang sedang dialami oleh gadis ini.

Naruto pun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping sang gadis. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin melihat muka Hinata lebih lama, memperhatikan setiap inci wajah manis sang gadis dengan seksama. Tapi lama-lama rasa kantuk yang besar melanda Naruto, hingga membuat pria itu terlalu malas walau untuk berdiri.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Hinata."

Pemuda pirang itu pun mengikuti jejak sang gadis, pergi ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

_FLASHBACK off _

"B-be-benarkah a-aku mengatakan semua itu, N-Na-Naruto-kun?"

Setelah semua yang Naruto ceritakan tentang kejadian tadi malam, inilah respon yang ia dapat dari sang gadis. Tentu saja wajah _porselen-_nya dihiasi dengan semburat merah, yang terlihat cukup jelas di wajah terkejutnya.

"Mungkin, yang melakukan itu semua 'kan, kau Hinata? Jadi, aku tidak terlalu mengerti," Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit menggoda, sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, membuka lemari es berukuran kecil itu lalu mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan 2 gelas yang terletak di meja dapur. "Oh ya, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ingatanmu? Apakah ada hal baru yang bisa kau ingat?"

"…"

Hening, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mungil sang gadis untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia menjalani hidup seperti ini, tanpa adanya kenangan yang jelas tentang masa lalunya. Hinata menjalani semua ini dengan tanpa mengetahui apa pun, tidak sedikit pun.

Gadis ini bahkan sudah tidak yakin kalau ia memiliki kenangan di masa lalu.

"Ettou… N-Naruto-kun, buku apa ini? Di bagian depan bukunya ada tulisan, buku tentang kehidupan." Tiba-tiba Hinata menemukan sebuah buku yang memiliki tebal sekitar 10 _centimeter, _di meja yang letaknya begitu dekat dengan kursi sofa yang ia duduki sekarang. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Hinata tak berhenti menatap buku yang di dominasi oleh warna kuning itu.

"Ahh… itu adalah buku yang seminggu lalu kubeli. Meski judulnya bertuliskan 'buku tentang kehidupan', tapi isinya tidak terlalu menjelaskan tentang arti hidup. Seperti yang ditulis orang-orang bijak," Jelas Naruto sambil menuangkan jus jeruk itu ke dalam dua gelas kosong yang tadi ia bawa, lalu menyodorkan satu gelas ke arah Hinata. "Jika kau suka, kau boleh memilikinya. Ini jus jeruk, tenggorokanmu pasti haus setelah semalam mabuk, jadi cepat minum,"

Awalnya Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya, setelah mendengar kalau ia boleh membaca buku itu. Senyuman terukir di wajah manis sang gadis dengan aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dalam dirinya.

"Hinata, siang ini aku akan pergi ke apartemen temanku yang baru, untuk sekedar meringankan beban dengan membantunya membawakan barang," kata Naruto setelah meneguk habis jus jeruk yang tadinya terisi penuh itu, lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi mandi. "Itu mungkin akan menjadi hal yang membosankan untukmu, jadi jika kau tidak mau ikut—"

"Aku akan ikut, kalau menurut Naruto-kun itu membosankan aku hanya tinggal membaca buku ini sambil menunggu Naruto-kun selesai," potong Hinata dengan nada sedikit terbilang tegas. Naruto pun mengangguk paham, lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya. Meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu yang sudah mulai membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Naruto padanya beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

..

..

..

"Hei Naruto, terima kasih sudah membantuku memasukan barang-barang ke dalam apartemen baruku ini," ucap seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya, sambil bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas air. "Itu sangat membantu. Ini minumlah,"

Dua gelas berisi air putih pun sekarang sudah ada di sebuah meja yang terletak di hadapan Naruto dan pria berambut coklat itu. Keduanya terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah mengangkat beberapa barang-barang berbobot cukup berat seperti kulkas dan lemari. Isitirahat memang suatu hal yang sangat mereka perlukan sekarang ini, setelah air untuk menghilangkan dahaga mereka, tentunya.

"Hah… memangnya kenapa kau harus pindah ke apartemen lain, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok ruangan itu yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia pun mendekati meja dan mengambil gelas yang sudah di sediakan, lalu meneguk habis airnya. "Apa karena beberapa abg tua yang suka mabuk setiap malam itu?"

Sekarang pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kiba 'lah, yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dalam posisi duduk itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Jika karena orang tua gila itu, aku hanya perlu memukul mereka sampai pingsan." Sang pemilik apartemen itu pun mengambil sebuah _remote_ tv yang tergeletak tak jauh dari badannya, lalu menekan tombol _power _untuk menyalakan benda yang memiliki layar 21 inci itu. "Kau tahu Naruto, akhir-akhir ini setiap jam 12 malam lebih 5 menit, entah karena alasan apa aku selalu terbangun,"

Naruto yang tadinya sedang dalam posisi santai dalam meregangkan otot setelah mengangkat barang tadi, sekarang berubah menjadi posisi siap mendengarkan cerita pria di hadapannya ini. Dengan perasaan was-was, pria berambut coklat ini melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan saat jarum jam mengarah ke angka 12 lebih 10 menit, saat aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil…" Kiba memberikan jeda bicara, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya berdiri. "… a-aku mendengar suara seorang wanita muda sedang menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, d-ari arah dapurku…"

Kedua pria itu menelan ludah mereka bersama-sama, dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing. Dan dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa, Naruto mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada sang pemilik cerita.

"K-Kiba, m-mungkin saja itu hanya suara tetangga yang berapartemen di sebelahmu, yang bisa saja berdempetan dengan dapurmu," meski sulit untuk mengusir cerita yang sudah terserap di ingatannya, mereka berdua masih mencoba untuk menerima kemungkinan yang lebih masuk akal untuk kejadian yang dialami Kiba itu.

"Apa kau lupa? Apartemenku ada di bagian paling ujung, dan jika begitu dapurku akan berada di ujung gedung terseb—"

**PRANGGGG...!**

Sebuah gelas yang terletak di dekat tempat pencuci piring, tiba-tiba pecah. Membuat Kiba yang menghadap langsung ke arah dapur merasa sangat syok dan kaget luar biasa. Telah melihat sebuah gelas terbang, lalu jatuh begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

'Hinata…!?'

Menurut Naruto cerita tadi mungkin lebih menakutkan dari kejadian gelas pecah yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu itu. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang kaget luar biasa, Naruto terlihat lebih tenang. Yaa… tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu karena ia tahu siapa yang telah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku telah dikutuk… aku telah dikutuk… aku telah dikutuk…"

Sementara Kiba yang sedang menggigil di pojokan dengan bermandikan keringat dingin, Naruto beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menarik tangan HInata lalu pamit pada Kiba. Meninggalkan pria yang sedang di ambang kegilaan itu, sendiri.

..

..

..

"N-Na-Naruto-kun, maafkan aku karena telah memecahkan gelas di rumah temanmu, tadi aku berusaha mencuci gelasnya, tapi karena licin itu pecah..." ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal yang nampak begitu jelas saat ini. Di sela-sela perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto, Hinata terus saja meminta maaf akibat insiden pecahnya gelas tadi. Meski setiap kata maaf dari Hinata, terus Naruto balas dengan kata bukan masalah, tak apa-apa, atau yang lainnya.

"Dengar, Hinata, temanku yang bernama Kiba itu bahkan bisa lebih sering memecahkan gelas dan piring," di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti lalu menatap mata sang gadis sambil memegangi bahunya. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang sedari tadi merasa bersalah itu. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, itu bukan masalah besar. Kiba masih memiliki puluhan gelas di apartemennya."

Setelah perkataan Naruto dengan tatapan serius tadi, akhirnya Hinata bisa mengerti dan tidak meminta maaf lagi tentang pecahnya gelas. Lalu, tepat saat mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali, sebuah suara telepon seluler milik Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Halo? Sakura-chan?" setelah melihat terlebih dahulu nama yang tertera dalam ponsel Naruto, pria itu pun mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut, dan orang yang sedang menelepon Naruto adalah seorang wanita berambut _pink_ pendek, Haruno Sakura.

"Makan-makan? Jam 5 sore nanti, di _Ichiraku_ restoran, baiklah. Memangnya ada acara apa?" entah karena yang dibicarakan adalah makanan atau karena yang menelepon adalah seorang Haruno Sakura, Naruto terlihat sangat senang dengan pembicaraannya ini.

"Hah? Perayaan si Teme karena memenangkan olimpiade renang? Ya.. baiklah aku akan datang," Setelah perkataan Naruto yang terakhir tadi, pria pirang ini pun menekan tombol merah yang ada di papan tombol ponselnya, seraya menutup pembicaraan dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

Aura-aura bahagia yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tiba-tiba surut dan digantikan dengan aura yang suram seperti sudah tidak adanya keinginan untuk hidup.

"Naruto-kun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" seorang gadis polos yang sedari tadi di sisi sang pemuda, dapat dengan mudah melihat perubahan suasana hati Naruto yang tadinya senang berbunga-bunga, kini berubah drastis menjadi malas tidak bersemangat. "Apa kau lapar? Jika iya, aku akan mencoba memasakkan makanan yang ku pelajari dari buku berjudul 'buku tentang kehidupan' ini,"

Dan untuk ke-dua kalinya, suasana hati Naruto berubah kembali secara tiba-tiba. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul mimik kebahagiaan di mukanya. Tadi, ia sempat berpikir tentang Sasuke yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman sekelasnya, terutama wanita. Dan itu membuatnya malas untuk mendengar cerita lanjutan tentang Sasuke.

Tapi, sekarang Naruto tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu. Ia bisa lebih mementingkan makanan dari pada memikirkan ketenaran Sasuke.

"Hinata, sore nanti aku akan pergi makan bersama teman-temanku. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi memegang buku setebal 10 _centimeter _dengan kedua tangannya di dada. "Jika kau lelah, kau boleh istirahat di rumahku,"

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Dan jika boleh aku ingin pergi bersamamu, ano… aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dunia baru ini," meski Naruto sedikit khawatir tentang tubuh Hinata yang mungkin kelelahan, tapi mendengar perkataan gadis itu tadi membuatnya tak bisa menolaknya.

..

..

..

05.20 pm

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah restoran cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja, anak-anak, mau pun orang tua, ini juga merupakan restoran yang sering Naruto kunjungi jika sedang tak ada makanan, _Ichiraku_ restoran.

Bangunan restoran ini memiliki dua lantai utama, tidak ada perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok dari kedua lantai tersebut, hanya beda posisi saja yang membedakan hal itu. Restoran ini juga memiliki cabang di setiap sudut kota yang masing-masing cabang memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing. Dan dari semua ciri khas itu, restoran inilah pusatnya.

"Di mana mereka memesan tempat duduk?" gumam Naruto sambil memasuki restoran yang tidak biasa namun masih bisa dibilang sederhana ini. Merasa kesal tidak menemukan teman-temannya di lantai bawah, Naruto pun naik ke lantai dua dan saat ia sampai di lantai tersebut, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat lantai dua restoran ini yang berubah menjadi seperti tempat asing untuk Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto! di sini!"

Saat ia sampai, seseorang langsung memanggilnya dengan _frekuensi_ suara yang biasa di gunakan untuk meneriaki maling.

"Apa-apaan ini? kenapa restoran _Ichiraku_ bisa berubah menjadi seperti _café_?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri segerombolan remaja yang duduk di sudut ruangan, dengan meja persegi besar berukuran 3x3 meter. Kesan tradisional milik _Ichiraku_ restoran yang Naruto ketahui, tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejap dan berubah menjadi tempat makan modern dengan orang-orang sekolah yang datang kemari. Tinggal tambahkan lampu bulat yang berkelap-kelip maka ini akan menjadi diskotik dadakan.

"Kau pasti terkejut, ya, 'kan Naruto?" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut seperti ekor kuda, yang sedang bersandar mesra di badan seorang pria berkulit pucat, Sai. "Kami semua sudah memesan semua ini sejak kemarin sore,"

Naruto pun mencari tahu orang-orang yang termasuk dalam golongan 'kami' yang di sebutkan oleh Ino tadi. Tak sampai 3 detik, Naruto sudah tahu siapa saja orang yang tergolong 'kami' itu. Sejumlah wanita bergaris keturunan keluarga orang kaya sedang mengelilingi si pemilik mata onyx itu. Ya… meski pun begitu, pria yang menjadi objek itu tidak peduli sama sekali dengan wanita-wanita itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai makan-makannya!"

Dengan teriakan Sakura tadi, tiba-tiba sejumlah pelayan dengan pakaian khas _butler,_ datang sambil membawa aneka ragam makanan dari berbagai daerah.

…

…

…

"Oi, Naruto, kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-kata pun?!" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik, yang duduk tepat di samping Naruto, "Jawab atau aku akan menghabiskan daging di piringmu itu."

"Saat itu aku tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah telepon dari seorang teman yang membutuhkan bantuan, jadi aku pergi." Balas Naruto sambil mengunyah paha ayam bakar yang ada di piringnya itu. Ia sedikit was-was juga takut kalau jatahnya ini jatuh di perut orang lain, mengingat semua teman sekelasnya di undang ke sini, termasuk Chouji. " Lagi pula aku sudah pamitan padamu. Kau lah yang tidak mendengarkanku dan duduk di pojok ruanganmu."

Sebenarnya sudah sejak 5 menit yang lalu ia merasakan kalau ia di perhatikan oleh teman-temannya, tapi untuk kali ini orang yang memperhatikannya terlihat lebih banyak dan lebih serius. Wajah penuh keheranan pun terpampang di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, dari tadi ku perhatikan kau sesekali berbicara dengan wanita yang ada di sampingmu itu," Dengan keripik kentang yang terus dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya, Chouji berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran setiap orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, dan itu mendapat anggukan dari semua orang. "Jika ia temanmu, bukankah lebih baik kau kenalkan dia pada kami?"

Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kirinya, lalu mendapati seorang wanita bermata _lavender_ yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mimik muka heran.

'Sial, aku lupa kalu ini sudah jam 06.10 malam.'

"T-tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya…" tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri ke hadapan Hinata lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama, membuat sang wanita yang di perhatikan merasa sedikit takut dengan tingkah aneh pria ini.

Tiba-tiba pria penggila anjing ini menjentikkan jarinya, membuat mata semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Gadis ini adalah gadis yang Naruto bawa saat festival kemarin malam!" ucap Kiba dengan nada yang sedikit heboh, tapi masih tidak dapat di percaya oleh orang yang mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bohong!"

Usaha Kiba dalam mengingat kejadian itu pun terbuang sia-sia tanpa di percayai oleh orang lain selain, dirinya, Naruto dan gadis itu sendiri.

"Ingatan kalian benar-benar buruk, apakah kalian biasa melupakan seseorang semudah ini?" sambil menyandarkan badannya di sofa restoran itu, Shikamaru dengan lesunya mulai membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia itu gadis yang Naruto bawa saat kita berwisata di gunung beberapa hari yang lalu, awalnya kalian termasuk aku, menganggap gadis ini hantu yang suka membunuh turis yang datang ke sana. Dan jika tidak salah, namanya adalah Hinata."

Penjelasan Shikamaru yang panjang lebar itu mengubah suasana menjadi hening. Sepertinya mereka masih berusaha mengingat kejadian yang di bicarakan sang genius tadi.

5 detik… 8 detik… 15 detik…

"HEEEEE?!"

Mereka pun akhirnya mengingat kembali sosok wanita yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik badan Naruto itu. Suasana yang awalnya hening tak bersuara, dalam waktu singkat berubah menjadi suasana yang lebih berisik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Para wanita yang ti sibuk mengelilingi Sasuke, sekarang sibuk menggosip satu sama lain.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang mengenakan pakaian putih itu?"

"Dari mana dan kapan dia datang? Aku tidak melihatnya masuk,"

"Dia sangat manis, aku penasaran di mana dia tinggal. Sekali-kali mungkin aku akan datang mengujunginya,"

Dan masih banyak lagi ocehan-ocehan yang keluar dari setiap mulut orang yang hadir di _Ichiraku_ restoran lantai dua ini. Ada yang membicarakan hal aneh tentang Hinata, mungkin karena gadis itu terus merangkul tangan Naruto sambil bersembunyi di balik badan pria itu. Selain itu, Juga ada yang membicarakan hal-hal aneh tentang Hinata yang bisa ia lihat saat ini, ada yang bilang ia lucu, wanita yang penuh misteri, ada juga yang berbicara tentang tubuh profesional Hinata. Namun untuk yang satu itu, Naruto sudah siap-siap dengan aura membunuh yang kuat sambil memberikan _death glare _haus darah yang luar biasa.

Entah karena tidak tahan dengan ocehan yang mengarah pada dirinya atau apa, tiba-tiba gadis berambut indigo ini berdiri. Dan kembali merubah suasana secara drastis menjadi sunyi senyap lagi.

"Um… ano… _Konbawa_… e-ettou, p-perkenalkan namaku Hinata…" dengan melawan rasa gugup yang luar biasa dalam dirinya, gadis ini berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan semua orang, yang memang tidak semua mengenalnya dirinya ini. "… s-sa-saat ini, aku… tinggal di rumah N-Na-Naruto-kun…"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit tegang, dan akan terus menjadi lebih tegang.

"… ano… a-aku adalah… kk-ke-kekasih Naruto-kun! Jadi tolong jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

Ucapan Hinata yang terakhir tadi di iringi oleh menunduknya kepala Hinata yang saat itu sudah sangat merah luar biasa. Orang-orang yang sedang meminum jus mereka, sontak menyemburkan air yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke sembarang arah. Mereka yang sedang memakan cemilan, semuanya tersedak tanpa terkecuali Chouji. Lee dan Kiba pingsan di tempat dengan busa yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sementara itu wajah Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, berubah menjadi sangat pucat melebihi Sai. Sementara pria yang memang memiliki kulit pucat seperti mayat itu, hanya bisa memamerkan senyum palsunya seperti biasa.

Naruto pingsan di tempat.

_**TBC**_

**A/N** : _Gomen _author abal ini sangat telat update_, _gomen juga, fict ini malah berubah menjadi semakin abal dan gaje. Terutama di bagian akhirnya yang terlalu dipakasakan itu, #pundung di pojokan#

Nah lho! Hinata yang polos itu bisa sampe ngomong kalau dia pacar Naruto ?! Tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, silakan kalian pikirkan sendiri sebelum chap depan nongol, #di bunuh pake kunai

Akhir kata, saya mohon review dan komentar dari readers sekalian…


	4. Something wrong

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Langsung cekidot aja dah!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Suasana di lantai 2 restoran itu menjadi sangat hening dengan ekspresi terkejut yang menghiasi setiap wajah manusia yang ada di sana. Para pria yang suka menjaga _image_ seperti Sasuke dan Gaara bahkan hampir saja membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia mereka dengar.

Gadis cantik nan anggun ini adalah kekasih Naruto? Ditambah lagi ia tinggal di tempat Naruto? Gaara, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, atau Shino 'sih merasa biasa-biasa saja, bahkan mungkin senang melihat teman pirangnya ini mempunyai seorang wanita yang mendampinginya. Tapi untuk kedua orang yang bisa dibilang sama 'bodohnya' dengan Naruto seperti Kiba, ia malah merasa semakin tertinggal di belakang dengan segudang frustasi.

Sementara itu, Hinata sang gadis yang sudah membuat suasana di restoran Ichiraku lantai dua ini berubah drastis, hanya bisa menatap heran dengan dihinggapi sedikit rasa takut.

"K-kau serius, Naruto? Apa ini benar?" dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi oleh busa yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya, Kiba berteriak frustasi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk suram sambil menggertakan giginya, tangannya mencengkram keras pundak Naruto. "Jawab Naruto! Kenapa… kenapa… KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG TIDAK MEMPUNYAI PACAR!?"

Seorang pria penyuka anjing itu pun beruraian air mata, sampai seorang pria berpakaian serba hijau dengan busa yang (juga) masih ada di sudut bibirnya datang dan mencengkram pundak Kiba.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Kiba!" dengan semangatnya Lee berusaha membangkitkan teman baiknya yang sedang terpuruk itu. Sebuah senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan sebuah tangan yang mengacungkan jempol.

"Apa kau juga, Lee?" tanya Kiba merasa masih ada sedikit harapan atau lebih tepatnya, teman senasib yang sama dengannya. Dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata, pria ini menoleh kebelakang.

"Masih ada Akamaru, untukmu! Jangan menyerah!" perkataan Lee itu pun semakin membuat pria ini terpuruk, dan memilih sudut ruangan tempat ini untuk merenung. Di susul dengan Lee yang masih berusaha memberinya semangat.

Melihat kelakuan dua orang aneh yang sudah berlalu itu, para manusia yang hadir di sana pun kembali terfokus pada sepasang muda-mudi di hadapan mereka. Sang pria pirang yang sedang memamerkan wajah celingukan ke arah teman-temannya, sementara sang wanita kini sedang sibuk bersembunyi di balik badan sang pemuda.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita gabung pesta ini sebagai perayaan hari jadi kalian juga!" melihat ada kesenjangan suasana, Sakura pun mengambil inisiatif sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi bir ke udara yang langsung diikuti oleh manusia lainnya, mengubah kembali suasana ruangan itu menjadi ramai. "Ayo kita lanjutkan acara makan-makan ini!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"T-tapi, Sakura_-chan_… kita tidak—"

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan menutupinya. Lagi pula memangnya kau ingin kami mengecap kalau Hinata adalah seorang pembohong?" Ino yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto tiba-tiba datang lalu memukul pundak pria itu dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat membuat pria ini sedikit merintih kesakitan.

Ini pun terjadi. Ruangan ini kini berubah menjadi tempat yang memang seharusnya, hampir semua orang bersenang-senang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Naruto juga menghiraukan kebingungan yang sempat melanda kepalanya, lalu ikut mengajak makan gadis yang ada di balik badannya itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah masing-masing manusia itu, termasuk Sasuke yang tidak biasanya tersenyum saat diundang ke sebuah pesta perayaan seperti ini. Kiba yang tadi tertunduk frustasi dengan aura kelam yang menyelubunginya di sudut sana, kini sudah bergabung dan menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan serakus seperti biasanya bersama Naruto dan Lee.

Hinata yang baru merasakan hal menyenangkan seperti ini hanya bisa menatap kagum dengan perasaan bahagia yang menghinggapinya. Meski saat pesta itu berlangsung, gadis ini hanya duduk di samping Naruto dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya oleh teman-teman Naruto.

...

…

…

Ruangan itu kini berubah menjadi ruangan dengan sampah dan piring atau gelas kotor yang tergeletak semau mereka di mana saja. Tak jauh beda dengan barang-barang tadi, para makhluk yang melakukan hal itu pun kini tepar seenaknya di mana saja dan dengan posisi bagaimana saja. Tengkurap dengan kepala yang menyentuh lantai, menimpa tubuh teman mereka dengan kaki yang mengenai wajah mereka, atau bagi yang kalah dalam permainan yang dibuat mereka akan ada sebuah coretan spidol di wajah mereka. Seperti, 'Orang sinting, menyukai bokong hewan terutama kambing,' dan kata-kata aneh lainnya.

Diantara setiap onggok tubuh yang kini tertidur pulas dengan keadaan mereka sendiri, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mulai menggerakan jari jemarinya. Mata biru sapphirenya pun menyala, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang kacau ini sebelum menengok ke arah samping, dan menemukan sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang sedang tidur pulas di bahunya.

'Syukurlah dia senang dengan hal ini,' batin pria ini ketika melihat wajah yang kini tertidur pulas itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Setelah melakukan beberapa perenggangan, pria yang duduk di sofa itu pun bangun, lalu dengan selembut mungkin ia memindahkan tubuh mungil sang gadis ke balik punggungnya.

Memilah pijakan yang baik saat berjalan agar tidak menginjak hal yang mungkin menghasilkan suara berisik dan membuat teman mereka terbangun, pria ini melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Melarikan diri setelah menikmati ini semua, ya?" dengan wajah tenangnya pria bernama Shikamaru yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi bulat kecil, membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya. Pria ini diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menutup matanya sambil membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Mau bagaimana lagi… banyak juga yang bangun dan langsung pergi."

"Ahh… aku pikir aku bisa pergi tanpa ada yang menyadarinya," ucap Naruto memasang wajah kecewanya sambil terus berjalan ke arah tangga. Tepat sebelum anak tangga pertama untuk turun ke bawah, Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pria yang memiliki rambut mirip nanas tersebut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin pemilik restoran ini ikut memarahiku karena sudah mengacak-ngacak restorannya, hehehe..."

"_Mendoukusai… itterashai." _Shikamaru pun membiarkan dirinya untuk masuk ke alam tidurnya lagi ketika Naruto pergi. Sebenarnya pria ini juga tidak ingin terlibat untuk membersihkan masalah yang diciptakan teman-temannya di tempat ini, ia tidak memiliki alasan seperti Naruto yang memiliki gadis misterius itu. 'Tapi sudahlah, nikmati saja tidur dulu, masalah bisa diatur nanti,' pikir pria ini.

..

..

..

Dengan seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas di punggungnya, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalan ini. Sesekali ia melirik wajah gadis di sampingnya yang menggunakan bahu Naruto sebagai bantalan untuk dagunya saat tertidur itu.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara napas yang dikeluarkan oleh sang gadis, sebelum ia alihkan pandangannya menatap sang rembulan yang saat itu sedang berbentuk sabit dengan sinar putih terangnya.

Saat ia menatap bulan itu, Naruto langsung terpikirkan gadis yang sedang ia gendong ini. Ia hanya terlihat saat malam hari dan langsung memperlihatkan cahaya indahnya, begitu misterius bagaimana benda itu dibuat sama dengan sang gadis yang masih misterius ini. Sesekali Naruto memang ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Hinata ini, tapi jika bahkan gadis ini tidak ingat apa pun tentang masa lalunya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berjalan di trotoar di malam itu, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah sederhana milik Naruto. Pria ini memposisikan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, agar gadis dalam gendongannya ini tidak jatuh saat ia membawa kunci atau saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya nanti.

Kunci rumah itu sudah ia pegang, dimasukkan, lalu ia putar dan merasakan hal yang aneh. Pintu ini tidak terkunci, itulah yang ada di benak Naruto. Dengan sedikit cemas dan was-was, lekas Naruto pegang gagang pintu berbentuk bulat itu lalu memutarkannya searah jarum jam.

Ia buka perlahan hingga matanya bisa melihat keadaan di dalam. Lampu ruangan menyala, ia pun memperlebar jarak pandangannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya, pikirannya mulai melayang ke arah sesuatu berbau mistis dan hal aneh lainnya.

Dengan mata biru sapphire yang membulat sempurna, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan kepalanya ke ambang pintu untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam. Dan saat melihat apa yang ada di sana, buru-buru ia keluarkan kepalanya lagi dengan tanpa sadar sambil membanting pintu rumahnya.

'Brengsek! Apa itu tadi?! Pasti aku kebanyakan makan dan kini mataku sedikit terganggu,' mengatur nafas dan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat setelah melihat itu, Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berencana untuk membuka pintu itu lagi. Mata biru lautnya memancarkan sinar kepercayaan dan keyakinan.

Ia mulai lagi dengan memegang gagang pintu itu, lalu memutarkannya searah jarum jam, sebelum memasukkan kepala berambut pirang itu ke dalam. Lampu yang menyala di ruangan itu tetap ada. Ia telusuri mulai dari sisi kanan maju ke arah sisi ruangan itu. Dan ketika matanya sampai di bagian ruang tamu, tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan sosok yang ada di sana.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan wajah ditutupi masker, sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku _hentai _dengan segelas kopi yang di letakan di meja. Pria itu terlihat begitu menikmati posisinya saat ini. Sampai ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang ia kenakan.

"K-Kakashi-_sensei! _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku jam segini?!" Naruto berteriak kesal pada pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahnya, sambil tetap berusaha seimbang agar Hinata tidak jatuh."Dan kenapa kau membaca buku seperti itu dengan secangkir kopi!?"

"Yo, Naruto, _konbawa_!" dengan entengnya pria yang diteriaki oleh Naruto itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya. Membuat Naruto yang semula kesal, menjadi pasrah. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan… tentang gadis itu."

Wajah malas pria berambut perak itu berubah, digantikan oleh tatapan serius yang mengarah langsung pada mata biru sapphire Naruto. Membuat Naruto menjadi ikut serius dan melupakan tentang kemarahannya tadi.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau bisa menurunkan wanita itu di sofa atau apa," Kakashi kembali mengubah wajah serius dengan wajah penuh kemalasan, sebelum akhirnya perhatian pria itu menjerumus ke buku yang sedang ia pegang lagi. "Sebelum itu, aku akan melanjutkan bacaanku—"

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-_sensei, _apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" setelah membaringkan tubuh Hinata di sofa lain, Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi yang kini malah melongo dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ahh… bukan masalah besar, aku hanya datang ke sini untuk memastikan aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuh gadis itu," ucap Kakashi enteng sambil memasukkan buku mesumnya ke saku celananya, takut-takut buku berharganya itu tertinggal di tempat ini. Kakashi beranjak dari posisinya semula, lalu berjalan melewati Naruto. "_Ettou… _aku benar-benar datang ke sini untuk memastikan aura aneh yang muncul baru-baru ini,"

"T-Tunggu! Kakashi-_sensei! _Woi!" teriak Naruto kesal melihat guru mesumnya itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan hendak pergi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam." Dengan senyum khasnya Kakashi keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang melongo berdiri menatap pintu rumahnya tertutup.

Masuk tanpa izin malam-malam sambil membaca buku porno dan secangkir kopi yang tak di minum sedikit pun, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto beberapa detik setelah ia masuk. Menyebalkan, sungguh menyebalkan!

Menghiraukan wajahnya yang sedang suram dengan kekesalan menyelimutinya, Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya sebelum berjalan ke ruang tamu. Setelah memastikan setiap jendela yang ada di rumahnya terkunci rapat, Naruto lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sepertinya cukup baik.

Naruto pejamkan matanya sejenak dan terdiam, sebelum melirik wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Wajah manisnya menampakkan ketenangan dalam tidur. Hingga tiba-tiba ia melenguh dan menggerakan beberapa anggota badannya, sebelum mata lavender khas miliknya terbuka.

"Naruto_-kun_…? Di mana ini?" tanya Hinat sedikit mengigau sambil menatap ke arah pria pirang yang duduk di hadapannya. "Ini di rumah, ya…"

"Maaf, Hinata, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata sebelum akhirnya duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan badannya di sofa, membuat wajah Hinata yang sedang terbaring dengan Naruto yang sedang terduduk sama. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan makan-makan bersama teman-temanku tadi? Itulah yang biasa orang bilang pesta, Hinata."

Jarak antara wajah Hinata dan Naruto yang cukup dekat menciptakan semburat merah di wajah manis sang gadis. "Be-begitukah? Itu menyenangkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat itu… apa maksud perkataanmu tentang kau ini adalah kekasihku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda sambil memperkecil jarak antara kedua wajah mereka, membuat semburat merah itu semakin jelas. "Hmmm?"

"E-eh! _A-ano… ettou… _aku membaca dari buku yang kau berikan padaku," dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak bisa di sembunyikan, Hinata berusaha memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang, menghindari wajah Naruto yang terus mendekati wajahnya. Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain, kepala Hinata sudah mencapai ujung sofa sedangkan wajah Naruto masih memperdekat jaraknya. "K-katanya, kekasih adalah seseorang yang selalu ada di samping sosok yang mereka sukai,"

Naruto menampakkan ekspresi kesal dengan mata datarnya. Buku sialan itu memang tidak bermutu, dan tidak seharusnya Naruto memberikannya pada Hinata yang polos.

"Hmmm…? Jadi kau menyukaiku, Hinata?" menghiraukan kekesalannya terhadap buku yang hampir membawa masalah padanya, Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata. Sebelum tiba-tiba pria ini mengecup ujung daun telinga sang gadis, yang membuat wanita itu mendesah kaget kaget. Tapi setelahnya, Naruto langsung menarik kembali badannya lalu menatap wajah terkejut Hinata, "Hanya bercanda, Hinata. Aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu yang lucu itu, hehehe…"

"_Ba-baka_! Naruto _baka_!" gerutu Hinata dengan suara tidak jelas akibat wajah yang dibenamkan di sofa.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyukaiku, ya, Hinata?" ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah 180 drajat lagi, mengutarakan perkataan yang sudah luputan dilakukan oleh para remaja. Ekspresi wajah bersedih— atau lebih tepatnya merengek, sedang dipancarkan oleh pria berambut pirang ini. Entah itu asli atau hanya bualan semata, tapi itu bisa membuat Hinata kembali menampakkan wajahnya kembali.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Naruto_-kun_… a-aku m-me-menyuka…" bibir Hinata terasa berat untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Wajahnya semakin memanas saat ia semakin mencoba, rasanya seperti ia bisa pingsan kapan saja tanpa disadari.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar berkulit tan milik Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata, mengangkat wajah sang gadis untuk bisa menatap lurus ke arahnya. Pada sebuah wajah seorang pria yang sedang memancarkan sebuah senyum.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau selalu berada di sampingku, Hinata?" mata biru sapphire milik Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat permata lavender milik Hinata di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya, dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Naruto melepaskan sentuhannya di pipi Hinata lalu berdiri, membuat gadis itu terheran-heran karenanya.

"Cepatlah tidur, kita akan bersenang-senang lagi besok, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya pada Hinata. "Kau mau tidur di kamar atau di sofa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja tidur di sofa," balas Hinata. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, hendak membawakan selimut untuk Hinata. Tapi karena hatinya tidak tega meninggalkan Hinata sendiri tidur di tempat itu, ia membawa dua selimut.

"Ini selimut untukmu, aku juga akan tidur di sofa. Agar jika saja nanti aku bangun dan ingin minum, pasti akan lebih dekat." Naruto memberikan selimut tebal berwarna putih pada Hinata yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Setelah mematikan lampu ruangan itu, pria ini berjalan ke arah sofa lain lalu berbaring di sana dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badannya. "_Oyasuminasai_, Hinata."

"_Oyasumi_, Naruto_-kun_," balas Hinata, sebelum akhirnya dua orang itu tidur.

…

…

…

Rintikan air hujan terdengar jelas menjatuhi benda-benda yang terletak di bawahnya. Entah itu genting, pepohonan dan rerumputan, jalanan, atau benda-benda lain yang tidak terlindungi dari basahnya air alam itu.

Matahari sudah mulai memancarkan sinarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, seperti yang biasa dijadwalkan. Begitu pula dengan sang hujan, membuat sedikit banyak perubahan pada aktivitas makhluk hidup yang terkena dampaknya. Tapi mungkin untuk kegiatan yang dilakukan tidak akan berpengaruh besar, seperti keadaan normal yang sedang terjadi di salah satu rumah milik Uzumaki Naruto ini.

Di bagian ruang makan terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo, sedang memindahkan sebuah mangkuk cukup besar berisi sup ke meja makan. Itu adalah masakan pertama yang ia buat. Bermodalkan nekat dan buku yang ia temukan di laci dapur, ia berusaha untuk menjadi wanita yang baik, mungkin.

Sementara sang wanita sibuk menyiapkan makanan, pemuda berambut pirang ini sedang membasahi diri di kamar mandinya. Sudah sekitar 20 menit, hingga akhirnya ia keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Menampakkan tubuh profesional sang pria dengan otot yang sedikit menonjol keluar, dan tubuh yang basah.

"Uwwweeeee! Kau menyiapkan makanan, Hinata?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, sebelum pergi ke kamar miliknya untuk mengenakan pakaian ia mampir dulu di meja makan dan memperhatikan makanan yang sudah siap di santap itu. "Kelihatannya enak! Kalau begitu aku akan cepat memakai pakaianku dulu."

Dengan langkah sedikit berlari ia pergi ke kamar, lalu menutup pintu berwarna coklat di sana. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan memindahkan makanannya, Hinata berhenti sebentar untuk melihat pria itu masuk kamar. Melihat reaksi Naruto tadi membuat Hinata semakin penasaran, takut dan khawatir dengan masakannya.

Mata lavendernya menatap ke arah makanan yang dihidangkan di meja sana. Sebuah sup berisikan daging ikan, udang, beberapa sayur mayur, dengan kuah kaldu sapi yang sudah ia siapkan. Menghiraukan rasa khawatirnya, Hinata menatap keluar jendela. Hujan yang sekarang turun ini cukup deras juga, para burung sedang sibuk berteduh di balik lebatnya dedauan pohon yang mereka tumpangi.

"_Ne_, Hinata, ayo cepat kita makan," tanpa disadari sang gadis, Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi. Dengan pakaian berlengan panjang dan celana jeans sama panjang, Naruto lekas duduk di kursi makan dan bersiap dalam posisinya. "Ayolah, perutku sudah berbunyi,"

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun,_" ucap Hinata sembari duduk di kursi seberang meja, lalu memperhatikan pria itu dengan wajah malu-malu. "S-silakan dicoba, Naruto-_kun._"

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengambil sendok yang terletak tak jauh dari mangkuknya, lalu mengambil kuahnya dengan sendok tersebut. Mulut pria ini mulai mengecap-ngecap rasa kuah itu sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu menyimpan kembali sendoknya.

Hinata yang masih belum melihat reaksi Naruto, merasa takut kalau masakannya itu kacau, aneh, tak enak, bukan selera Naruto, dan masih banyak lagi. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah melintas di wajah Hinata, wajah gugupnya sudah tak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Hinata… apa ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memasak?" ucap Naruto dengan normalnya. Sejenak pria ini diam sebelum tiba-tiba kembali mengambil sup itu dengan porsi yang lebih besar lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap. "Ini benar-benar ENAK!"

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya dilanda kecemasan, mulai menampakkan seulas senyum. Rona kemerahan tak mampu ia sembunyikan, dan meraja lela dengan kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

"Ayolah cepat makan, Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Tangan pria ini tak henti-hentinya menggunakan sumpit dan sendok bergantian untuk memasukkan makanan yang ada ke dalam mulutnya.

Hinata yang juga ikut makan malah lebih banyak mencuri pandang pada Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin memerah ketika ia melakukannya. Makan berdua dengan Naruto seperti ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Hinata. Apalagi makanan yang mereka makan sekarang ini adalah buatannya.

Hujan yang diperkirakan akan semakin bertambah besar itu perlahan mulai mereda. Debit air yang turun mulai mengecil dan meninggalkan genangan-genangan air di beberapa tempat.

"Uwaa… aku kenyang~!" ucap Naruto kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan setidaknya 5 piring dari setiap makanan. "Ah… hujan juga kelihatannya sudah berhenti, bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kita jalan pagi?"

Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela lalu menatap keluar. Memandangi setiap pepohonan yang baru saja mendapatkan nikmat Tuhan, meneteskan sisa-sisa jentikkan air hujan yang jatuh dari batang mau pun ujung daunnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di jalan pagi nanti, Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Hinata dengan polosnya, berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang bersandar di tembok. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?"

Naruto hanya bisa terkikih kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang masih polos ini. "Kau hanya perlu berjalan santai menikmati udara di luar, Hinata." Naruto mengambil jaket jingga-hitam miliknya di dekat pintu, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh mungil Hinata. "Udara di luar mungkin akan terasa cukup dingin."

Setelah Hinata mengenakan jaket khasnya, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata ke arah pintu, lalu pergi taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Padahal belum sampai 20 menit pria ini selesai makan, sekarang ia sudah perutnya tidak merasa sakit—

Biarlah, siapa peduli.

Meski baru beberapa menit yang lalu hujan berhenti, taman ini sudah cukup banyak di pakai oleh orang-orang yang ingin berjalan pagi—bersama keluarga atau mengajak anjing mereka untuk bermain.

Naruto merenggangkan badannya beberapa kali, lalu merentangkan tubuhnya lebar-lebar. "Hah… syukurlah hujannya berhenti. Hujan di pagi hari memang menyebalkan," ucap Naruto dengan mata yang tertutup beberapa saat, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. "Ini menyegarkan 'kan, Hinata?"

"Udaranya sejuk," balas Hinata dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah. Gadis ini berjalan maju beberapa langkah ke depan Naruto, sebelum ia merentangkan tangannya lalu memutarkan badannya beberapa kali dan berhenti saat menghadap Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku berjalan pagi bersamamu, Naruto-_kun."_

Beberapa orang di sana melihat ke arah dua orang remaja ini dengan berbagai pikiran masing-masing. Melihatnya? Mereka bisa melihat Naruto dan gadis berambut indigo itu? Jelas sekali. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi dan membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis normal lainnya.

"Hoi, Naruto! Pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah bermesraan seperti itu, dasar." Celetuk seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, ditemani seorang pria berambut hitam berparas tampan.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, tidak juga. Kami hanya— huh? Tunggu dulu, Kau bisa melihat Hinata?" Naruto yang semula tersenyum _salting_ sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tiba-tiba tertegun yang sontak merubah wajahnya menjadi polos dan terlihat bingung.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini buta? Atau sudah pikun?!" ujar Sakura kesal lekas mengambil gadis yang berdiri di samping Naruto, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian-bagian tubuhnya. "Lihat, mata lavender gadis ini, wajahnya yang lucu, dan tubuhnya yang… sudahlah! Masa kau pikir aku sudah melupakan gadis yang ku temui semalam?"

'Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, benar 'kan?' pikir Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Jadi apa yang dirasakan Naruto kalau sedari tadi, saat banyak orang yang memandang ke arah mereka, adalah benar. Pria berambut pirang ini menatap ke arah Hinata yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, lalu bersembunyi di balik badannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan ini semua? Apakah ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk? Atau malah sebaliknya?

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

Setelah dikerjakan dengan selang-seling, chap ini jadi juga. Bukan maksud ditunda-tunda, tapi tiap coba nuli nih fict, sering 'nyangkut' dibagian tertentu. Jadi, ya maaf. Kritik, saran saya terima, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.


	5. Jika saja

_**Note : **_ekhm-ekhemm… tes…tes *ngiunggg* baiklah, benda ini bekerja. Uhmm… selamat pagi, siang, malam, duduk, makan, nonton, baca, dan—#plakk. Lama tak jumpa dengan diriku! Ke mana saja kalian? Kok jarang keliatan? #ditabok #yangbegitutuhelo. Baiklah gomen buat lama update. Banyak hal terjadi di dunia yang susah dan berbelit ini yang makan waktu kalo dijelasin satu-satu. #kabur

_**Warning :**_ AU, OOC, alurnya cepet, dan beberapa loncatan waktu

_**Disclaimer :**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~Enjoy it~

Di salah satu bis umum, terdapat dua orang remaja yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Mereka terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sang gadis terlihat sedang sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan yang mereka lewati. Sang pemuda sedang sibuk dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Bis yang sedang menuju ke sebuah gunung yang banyak terdapat mitos cukup terkenal itu, sedang sepi penumpang. Tak ada orang selain supir dan kedua remaja tadi, sehingga keheningan sangat terasa di sana. Untuk sang sopir bis, saat seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa untuknya. Hampir setiap hari bisnya kosong penumpang. Paling banyak mungkin hanya dapat 5 orang penumpang per hari. Sebenarnya bukan karena bis ini jelek atau semacamnya sampai para penumpang tak ada yang ingin naik, hanya saja tak banyak orang yang menggunakan bis umum untuk pergi ke gunung itu. Jika ada yang benar-benar ingin mengunjungi gunung Shimi Nazo itu, orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan kendaraan pribadi atau semacamnya.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang sedang memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di samping kirinya. Sementara keheningan menghinggapi kedua suasana di sana, pria ini memilih untuk melihat keadaan jalan yang mereka lewati. Ia merasa aneh, jujur. Sewaktu pria ini datang ke gunung Shimi Nazo itu karena kegiatan sekolah yang err… cukup berkesan, ia tidak ingat kalau pemandangan jalan di samping kanannya itu seperti sekarang ini. Sebuah tebing yang cukup terjal. Dengan hanya satu jalur. Benar-benar. Jika saja tidak ada pagar kecil yang mengelilingi pinggir jalan itu, sekarang ini ia akan berada di samping supir bus dan terus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pria itu. Meski kalau di pikir-pikir, itu malah akan membuat pikiran supir bus ini menjadi tak berkonsentrasi.

Berbeda dengan sang pemuda yang diberi sebuah pemandangan yang bisa dibilang… cukup mengerikan, gadis berambut indigo ini terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil terus memperhatikan ke sisi kanan badannya. Yang ada di sana sebenarnya hanya pepohonan dan beberapa semak-semak. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari tebing curam yang seolah-olah menarik pikiran masuk jatuh ke dalamnya. Jauh lebih baik.

"Hinata, jadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke gunung itu lagi?" Naruto membuyarkan keheningan yang hinggap diantara kedua remaja ini. Sudah cukup dengan penglihatan tentang jurang yang lama kelamaan membuat kepalanya pusing itu. Sebenarnya ia jauh dari jendela sebelah kiri, sekitar 3 kursi dari tengah ke kanan. Karena memang pada awalnya mereka memilih untuk duduk di sana. Tapi siapa sangka, dari jarak yang cukup jauh, jurang itu sudah terlihat begitu menakutkan. Bagaimana bila Naruto menggeserkan badannya ke dekat jendela lalu menengok ke bawah? Mungkin mimpi buruk 3 malam, bisa dialami. "Kita bahkan belum mengganti pakaian yang kita gunakan saat jalan pagi tadi. Ya… memang belum kotor 'sih. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Hinata berhenti memandangi pemandangan sisi jalana yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis tumbuhan. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Mencoba untuk memahami apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto barusan. Atau untuk lebih tepat dan nyatanya, ia sedang mencari alasan untuk pertanyaan Naruto itu. Harus ada alasan pasti. Karena jika tidak, mungkin Naruto akan marah dan tak ingin berbicara padanya lagi. Ia pasti— maaf tapi, itu hanya ada dalam pikiran Hinata. Meski Naruto marah, uhmmm… tak mungkin sampai membenci Hinata jika hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Semoga.

Yahh… salah Hinata juga tiba-tiba mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke gunung di mana mereka pertama bertemu, saat jalan pagi tadi. Setelah teman Naruto, pemilik rambut merah muda yang –menurut Hinata— sok dekat dengan Naruto—padahal mereka memang teman sekelas— dan seorang pria cuek di samping wanita _pink itu _datang dan menghampiri mereka, entah mengapa Hinata langsung bersembunyi di balik badan Naruto, lalu beberapa detik setelah mereka mengobrol, Hinata menarik Naruto ke suatu tempat tanpa alasan jelas. Melihat bus lewat, Hinata langsung terpikir untuk pergi ke gunung tempat ia tinggal dulu. Tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Ummm…_ano_… itu, ah! Iya! Bukankah kita sedang jalan pagi, Naruto-_kun?_" Hinata terlihat sudah menemukan sesuatu untuk dikatakan setelah cukup lama berpikir. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, dipenuhi rona bahagia. Seperti wajah seorang anak yang baru saja menemukan jalan untuk memecahkan masalah, yang sebenarnya sepele. Penuh kegembiraan dan percaya diri. "A-aku ingat kalau udara di gunung itu cukup segar kalau di pagi hari seperti ini."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan seksama tanpa berkedip. Seolah menganggap kalau perkataan Hinata belum berakhir, dan sedang dengan sabar menunggu.

Wajahnya datar, membuat Hinata keheranan dan mulai khawatir kalau alasannya tidak bekerja dengan semestinya. Mungkinkah Naruto tahu kalau ia berbohong? Mungkinkah perkataannya itu kurang logis untuk dijadikan alasan tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke gunung? Sebenarnya memang. Untuk apa pergi ke sebuah gunung yang terkesan mistis hanya untuk jalan pagi? Jika mereka sedang berada di daerah sekitarnya sih wajar, tapi ini… ah, sudahlah.

"Hinata… kalau cuma mau jalan pagi, kita tak perlu pergi ke tempat yang jauh, apalagi sampai menggunakan bis," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Mungkin Hinata masih belum mengerti arti dari jalan pagi. Sebenarnya apa yang membingungkan dari dua kata itu? Jalan dan Pagi? Tak satu pun dari dua kata itu yang memiliki arti bis atau pergi. Baiklah, jalan, termasuk. "Tapi tak apalah. Sudah kepalang naik, masa mau turun di tempat seperti… ini—oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku, tadi?"

Naruto mengganti arah pembicaraannya. Tertinggal di tempat sepi dan menakutkan sepertini? Tidak terima kasih. Berjalan melewatiya saja sudah membuat pria ini pusing. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata. Paras manis yang sebelumnya terlihat khawatir, berubah menjadi lebih khawatir, panik, dan malu. Gadis ini mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, meski matanya masih melirik ke arah pria ini.

"_A-ano…_ itu, k-karena… uhmm…" Hinata mencoba untuk sedikit lebih menggerakan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mencurigakan. Sekarang apa yang di sembunyikan gadis ini? Mungkinkah sekarang ia sedang mencari alasan lain lagi? Dengan spesial efek rona merah di wajah? Sepertinya ia tidak sedang mencari alasan, melainkan mencari kekuatan untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya. "_A-ano…_ t-teman wanita N-Naruto-_kun_… berambut pink itu. Ummm…"

Hinata masih mencoba untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan dengan susah payah. Sementara Naruto diam. Ia mencoba untuk menyerap setiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut mungil gadis dihadapannya ini. Teman wanita… pink… dan _ano_—ralat yang terakhir. Sakura? Apa yang salah dengan teman sekelasnya itu?

"T-teman Naruto-_kun_… yang tadi…"

"Sakura-_chan_? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Naruto mulai tak sabar dengan perkataan terbata-bata Hinata yang lama kelamaan membuatnya penasaran dan sedikit kesal. "Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengannya, Hinata?"

Hinata yang tiba-tiba dihujani pertanyaan oleh Naruto hanya bisa diam. Mata lavendernya menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sudah tak sabar menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarakannya. Mata biru sapphirenya tanpa ragu menatap lavender Hinata, dan sadar atau tidak setiap detiknya wajah pria itu semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata. Jika begini, Hinata bukan akan cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, melainkan ketakutan oleh tingkah aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini. Yang benar saja.

"_Ne,_ Hinata, jadi kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba menarikku? Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan Sa—"

"Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu!"

Naruto terdiam. Hinata terdiam dengan mulut yang tutup dengan kedua tangan. Keduanya terkejut. Hinata terkejut karena tak menyangka bisa memotong perkataan Naruto, ditambah dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Naruto memasang wajah terkejut sambil kembali ke posisi semula. Ia bingung dan heran dengan perkataan Hinata barusan. Tidak menyukai Sakura, ah. Mereka sesama wanita, malah jadi tidak wajar kalau Hinata menyukainya—sepertinya bukan itu maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata—"

"Jika Naruto-_kun_ bersama gadis itu, kau pasti akan mengabaikanku atau bahkan sampai melupankanku, J-jadi…" Hinata mengabaikan rasa terkejutnya. Karena sudah kepalang mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, lebih baik di teruskan sampai benar-benar keluar. Malu? Jangan tanya soal wajah Hinata yang sudah seperti darah itu. "A…aku… ti-tidak… menyukai N-Naruto-_kun_ saat dekat dengan teman Naruto-_kun _itu… m-maaf."

Kurang lebih itulah yang ingin dikatakan Hinata. Wajah gadis ini tertunduk malu sambil merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto, karena Hinata mengikuti egonya dan juga menyeret Naruto ke dalamnya, mereka ada di bis ini. Kesalahan yang diperbuat karena ia tak banyak tahu tentang kehidupan sekarang ini. Bagaimana soal kenapa ia malu? Tentu saja. Setelah mengatakan semua itu, setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang secara tersirat menyatakan kalau gadis ini… ehem—cemburu—ehem… saat Naruto dan gadis bernama Sakura itu dekat. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Ia hanya mengikutinya saja. Merasa tak enak, ya, ia menjauhinya.

Hinata sudah susah payah mengatakan semua itu. Mengatakan sebuah emosi yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya. Tapi KENAPA Naruto masih saja, hanya duduk di samping Hinata dengan muka bodohnya? Ekspresinya sungguh menampakkan kalau ia masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan. Otaknya masih memproses setiap perkataan Hinata.

10 persen…

50 persen...

75 persen…

99,9 persen…

Proses pengelolaan kalimat yang dilakukan otak Naruto selesai. Meski tidak seratus persen, akhirnya Naruto mengerti maksud dari perkataaan Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik membiarkan gadis di sampingnya dengan perasaan bersalah tak menentu. Tapi… kasihan Hinata, setelah proses pengelolaan otak Naruto selesai, pria itu tak menyampaikan satu patah kata pun pada Hinata. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawan, dengan wajah yang juga memerah!?

"J-jadi… begitu, ya, Hinata? Ahh… aku mengerti," merasa tak enak dengan Hinata, Naruto asal bicara. Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Hidup selama hampir 18 tahun, baru pertama kali ia merasakan yang namanya _dicemburui _oleh seorang gadis. Rasanya menyenangkan. Jujur ia bahagia. Tapi ia tak menyangka, pengungkapan secara terang-terangan oleh seorang gadis yang menyatakan gadis itu cemburu melihatnya dengan gadis lain, membuat wajahnya panas … umm… malu.

Terima kasih atas pernyataan Hinata yang cukup berkesan bagi keduanya itu, sekarang keadaan menjadi hening karena kecanggungan. Bis yang memang hanya dihuni oleh dua penumpang dan supir yang tak banyak bicara ini, terasa seperti bis mati tak berpenumpang. Hanya suara kendaraan beroda empat ini yang terdengar. Menambah kesan… lucu, mungkin? Di tengah-tengah keheningan ini.

Sang supir berbadan besar dan terlihat sudah sedikit tua, terkikih kecil sambil sesekali melihat ke bangku belakang dari pantulan kaca kecil yang bertengger manis di atas kaca kaca depan bis. Percaya atau tidak, melihat dua remaja itu membuatnya iri. Ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang indah bersama sang istri yang sekarang sudah tiada. Karena itulah, ia tak memiliki niat untuk mengganggu momen-momen yang bisa dibilang bagian penting dari hubungan mereka. Ia tak memiliki niat. Tapi keadaan membuatnya mau tak mau membuyarkan keheningan di bangku belakang itu.

"Maaf, anak muda, tapi kurasa kalian sudah sampai di tujuan," sopir itu menginjak pedal rem ketika bis yang dikendarainya tiba di depan gerbang masuk sebuah tempat – yang sebenarnya bukan—wisata. Melihat anak-anak muda seperti mereka mengingatkannya kalau ia mempunyai anak mungkin sekarang sudah sebesar sekarang ini atau lebih tua dari mereka. "Berhati-hatilah, anak muda. Tempat ini bukan tempat biasa yang bisa kau ajak main-main. Sekali kau bersikap gegabah kau tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Itu yang dikatakan orang sekitar. Jaga diri kalian!"

Perkataan sang supir yang lebih menjurus pada sebuah peringatan, mengiringi setiap derap langkah Naruto dan Hinata saat turun dari bis tua ini. Mereka mungkin masih dalam keadaan canggung, tapi setidaknya kuping mereka masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara pak supir tadi. Naruto sudah pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Menurutnya jika pengalamannya itu benar. Tempat ini memang bisa terbilang aneh dan penuh misteri. Mungkin saat ia masuk nanti, pemandangan atau tempat di dalam sana akan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata, ingatkan aku kalau maksud kedatangan kita ke sini adalah untuk jalan pagi. Saja," Ketika tiba di depan gerbang masuk gunung, baik Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kedua remaja ini sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut gunung dan pintu masuk besar berwarna merah di depan mereka. Ternyata memang benar. Gunung ini aneh. Seingatnya, dulu tak ada gerbang berwarna merah yang menghiasi jalan masuk depan ini. "Aku tak berniat untuk tinggal di tempat ini dan tak kembali."

…

..

.

Seperti namanya, gunung, di tempat ini terdapat banyak jenis pohon. Mulai dari tumbuhan yang baru tumbuh atau memang berukuran kecil, sampai pohon tua yang memiliki umur lebih dari 100 tahun. Dan khusus di tempat ini, ada beberapa pohon berumur yang dikeramatkan oleh orang sekitar. Sebagai media spiritual atau semacamnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi lewat beberapa menit. Udaranya masih segar dan terkesan dingin di gunung Shimi Nazo ini. Sebenarnya memang sudah sewajarnya udara di sekitar gunung akan terasa dingin di pagi hari. Rasanya sejuk dan menyegarkan pikiran. Namun sepertinya kata wajar tak dipakai di tempat ini. Selain udaranya yang lebih ekstrim dari suhu pegunungan lainnya, kabut tebal yang entah muncul dari mana pun menghalangi penglihatan

Dua orang remaja yang baru saja turun dari sebuah bis dan sedang memasuki daerah pegunungan ini, hanya bisa terheran dengan situasi di sekeliling mereka. Baik karena kabut tebalnya, udara dingin yang ekstrim, atau pohon-pohon besar yang entah mengapa setiap mereka melangkah semakin banyak saja. Mungkin ini hanya ilusi atau mereka terkena sebuah sihir atau semacamnya. Atau mungkin itu memang benar terjadi.

"Hinata, apakah saat di pagi hari gunung ini selalu seperti sekarang? Maksudku, udaranya dingin sekali dan kabut yang menyelimuti tempat ini sangat tebal, apa orang di sekitar bisa hidup dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Naruto memperhatikan sekitar. Pohon besar yang diselimuti gunung. Dan jangan lupa tentang makhluk lain yang dapat dilihat Naruto di gunung ini. Mereka dalam diam memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Menatapnya dengan tatapan misterius dan kosong. Yah… untunglah Naruto sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan hal-hal berbau mistis seperti sekarang ini. Hanya sedikit. Um, benar. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika sosok tak berkepala atau hal semacamnya datang dan menghampirinya. "Mungkin aku harus menarik perkataanku barusan. Aku mengerti kenapa situasinya seperti ini. Haha…"

Kedua remaja itu terus masuk lebih dalam. Kabut semakin tebal, namun penglihatan mereka masih dapat dengan jelas melihat jalan setapak yang akan mereka lalui. Aneh. Tentu saja. Mungkin mereka dibimbing oleh seseorang untuk pergi ke jalan yang memang sudah di arahkan pada mereka.

Tangan mereka berdua saling berpaut erat. Baik Naruto atau Hinata melemparkan jauh-jauh rasa malu yang menghampiri mereka sejak kejadian di bis tadi. Sungguh momen yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi sekarang, lebih baik begini dari pada mereka berpisah. Lucu. Tangan yang tak dilapisi oleh sarung tangan atau benda semacamnya ini membuat satu sama lain dapat merasakan langsung hangatnya telapak tangan sosok di sampingnya. Terkadang, salah satu dari mereka secara tiba-tiba mengeratkan genggamannya. Saat ada sesuatu yang mengagetkan atau memang modus yang sengaja—sepertinya untuk modus, tidak.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat di bagian bawah gunung ini? Kalau tidak salah, di sana ada beberapa tempat yang lebih baik dari pada kabut tebal ini," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Membimbingnya ke suatu tempat. Entah mengapa pandangannya bisa digunakan lebih baik sekarang. Kabut memang belum berkurang, tapi ya… ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitar, sekarang. Keanehan lain yang muncul padanya, mungkin?

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Badannya ditarik mengikuti arah tujuan Naruto, dan secara tidak langsung pria itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan mungil Hinata. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata menyentuh Naruto. Ia bahkan sudah melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar berjabat tangan seperti ini. TAPI entah kenapa, perasaannya saat ini jauh lebih tak menentu dari sebelumnya. Selain karena sensasi di pegang oleh Naruto, ada hal lain juga yang dapat ia rasakan. Hal lain yang ia juga tak tahu apa.

Naruto terus membawa Hinata ke tempat yang entah ada atau tidak. Mendalami hutan di tengah kabut tebal. Lama-kelamaan, Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto saja dapat merasakan kalau jalan yang ia tempu berupa pudunan. Seingatnya, semasa Hinata tinggal di gunung ini selama beberapa puluh bahkan ratusan tahun, tempat yang paling bawah di gunung sana merupakan tempat yang paling banyak di kunjungi pengunjung. Ah sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang banyak juga, karena setiap pengunjung kebanyakan akan mengeksplorasi seluruh gunung, jika diperbolehkan. Mereka mulai menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan dan santai. Naruto menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan Hinata tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hmmm… kabut kian menipis, udaranya pun hangat di sekitar sini. Hinata, karena sudah tanggung datang ke sini, maukah kau menemaniku untuk menjelajahi gunung ini? Mungkin saja ada hal baru semenjak aku datang ke tempat ini," Naruto berhenti di sebuah jembatan kayu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penyangga tubuh pada para kayu di depannya. Matanya menatap ke arah sungai yang mengepulkan asap hangat. Entah sengaja dibuat atau memang sudah dari sananya begitu. Di sana juga ada beberapa kolam besar lain dan… sebuah air terjun. Panas.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih senang ketimbang saat pertama kali mereka masuk. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ia meminta agar Hinata menemaninya menjelajahi gunung ini? Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu wajahnya pucat dan meminta agar cepat-cepat pulang? Pria ini aneh. Menarik Hinata ke tempat mereka sekarang ini, lalu memintanya untuk mengelilingi gunung. Apa dia kerasukan oleh roh jahat atau semacamnya?

"Memang, Hinata. Saat awal aku datang ke tempat ini… bohong kalau aku tidak takut, hehehe… " melihat Hinata terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung dan curiga, Naruto menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah sifat seperti ini. Dengan tawa hambar. "Tapi, saat aku mengingat kalau tempat ini adalah tempatmu dulu, mungkin jika menelusurinya lebih dalam kita bisa menemukan sesuatu tentangmu, Hinata. T-Tapi, aku tak bermaksud untuk mencari masa lalumu yang hampir tak kau ingat itu. Hanya saja… ARGHHH!"

Naruto tanpa alasan jelas tiba-tiba menjambak kumpulan rambut pirang milknya. Itulah yang terjadi bila seorang seperti Naruto menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Ia memang tak bermaksud untuk mengutak-atik lagi masa lalu Hinata. Dalam artian, Naruto menerima Hinata apa adanya dia sekarang ini. Tapi karena ini adalah tempat Naruto dan Hinata bertemu, sekaligus tempat di mana gadis itu berdiam selama ratusan tahun, mungkin ia bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang Hinata. Uhmmm… bisa dibilang rumit. Ya, ini tentang perasaan dan teori. Begitulah, mungkin.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya terkikih kecil. Hinata tak peduli. Ia tak peduli dengan maksud atau alasan Naruto itu. Baginya sekarang, berada di samping Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup. Menemaninya ke mana pun ia pergi. Dan jika memang Naruto ingin menelusuri lebih dalam tentang dirinya, ia malah senang. Mungkin ia bakal menemukan tentang penyebabnya ia berada di gunung ini selama ratusan tahun. Atau mungkin ada alasan mengapa ia masih ada di dunia ini.

Hinata ikut mendekatkan badannya ke pagar kayu, lalu menyandarkan badannya ke depan dengan tangan sebagai penahan. Matanya menikmati setiap pemandangan yang ada di sana.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita datang ke sini untuk jalan pagi?" Gadis ini tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Matanya lebih memperhatikan setiap tempat yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dimulai dari bawah. Apalagi dengan suhu udara yang sudah dingin seperti ini. Tak terbayang apa mereka akan menjadi es campur jika naik ke bagian atas gunung. Tapi untunglah, dengan keajaiban dan keanehan gunung ini, tempat di mana mereka sekarang terasa hangat. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke sana dulu? Naruto-_kun_ ke arah kanan, sedangkan aku ke kiri."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, Hinata," Naruto mengikuti Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto pergi ke bagian kanan setelah lebih dulu melewati jembatan kayu tadi, sementara Hinata ke arah kiri. Seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati suasana sekitar di setiap langkahnya. Tengok kanan tengok kiri. Segala sesuatu hal yang ada di gunung ini hampir selalu berada di luar kata biasa. Hmmm… selain pepohonan yang memang sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun, yang sudah cukup di kenal, di sebuah kolam berair hangat yang berada di sekitar Hinata terdapat binatang seperti ikan emas, hidup dengan bebasnya. Di air hangat alam yang dihasilkan oleh gunung. Dengan ukuran yang juga bisa dibilang beberapa kali lebih besar dari ikan normal. Panjangnya 30 sampai 70 senti dengan berat badan, yang meski belum diukur, bisa diperkirakan mungkin 3 sampai 7 kilogram. Hanya perkiraan saja.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan beberapa kolam dengan ikan di dalamnya, Naruto sibuk menelusuri setiap langkahnya sambil menikmati udara hangat sekitar. Suara binatang khas hutan dan suara jatuhnya air, suara air mengalir atau riaknya menjadi bunyi latar suasana indah ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke tempat ini tanpa melewati gerbang di mana mereka harus membeli tiket masuk atau semacamnya? Bis yang mereka tumpangi tadi pun berhenti di tempat yang tepat. Mungkinkah tempat ini sudah tak lagi dijadikan tempat wisata?

'Air terjun itu… hmmm… sejak pertama datang kemari, aku belum pergi ke air terjun itu. Mungkin ada hal unik yang bisa kutemukan? Hinata terlihat sedang menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan, jaraknya pun tak jauh,' Naruto memperhatikan air terjun setinggi 10 meter di hadapannya dan Hinata secara bergantian. Sewaktu pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, Naruto memang sudah melihat air terjun itu. Dalam artian, ini bukan benda baru yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah ia pergi. Yah… tak ada salahnya mengecek air terjun ini. Jika ia khawatir dengan Hinata, sepertinya ia masih bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dari sana. "Hinata aku pergi ke sana! Jangan bertindak gegabah, ya!"

Naruto memberitahu Hinata dulu, sebelum pergi ke dekat air terjun yang sudah ia perhatikan selama beberapa detik terakhir itu. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto sejenak, lalu memberikan tanda kalau ia tahu, mengerti, mengangguk atau hal semacamnya, sebelum kembali terfokus pada ikan-ikan yang entah mengapa sangat menyukai kaki Hinata, ketika dua anggota tubuh itu dimasukkan ke dalam kolam. Gadis ini bahkan tak jarang terkikih geli saat mulut-mulut ikan itu diletakkan di kulit putih mulusnya. Yahh… sepertinya kegiatan jalan pagi ini berubah menjadi rekreasi dadakan. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting menikmatinya.

…

..

.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah air terjun setinggi 10 meter itu. Gambaran indah seperti pelangi mulai terlihat di dasar air terjun dan daerah yang terkena percikan airnya. Selain karena warna alami yang indah, air yang hangat menambah poin lebih tempat ini.

Naruto mencoba mengulurkan tangannya ke aliran deras air terjun yang jatuh dari tempat seperti tebing 10 meter di atasnya. Rasanya seperti dipijat. Tentu saja karena debit air yang banyak dan kecepatan yang cukup cepat. Dan tak seperti cipratan hangat yang sedari tadi megenai tubuh pria berambut pirang ini, semakin lama ia menyentuh aliran langsung air terjun ini, entah mengapa air ini terasa semakin panas. Benar-benar tempat yang aneh. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, air yang ada di sini akan bergerak dari bawah ke atas. Seperti di mimpi atau cerita dongeng.

"Huh? Ada tempat di balik air terjun?" Naruto melirik ke balik air terjun. Di sana terdapat sebuah tempat seperti gua kecil. Yah… untuk kali ini sepertinya masih ada dalam nalar yang wajar. Banyak air terjun yang memiliki gua dibaliknya. Dan Naruto cukup tertarik dengan hal itu. Mungkin saja di dalam ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang unik dan menarik. Emas atau harta karun seperti yang ada di negeri dongeng, mungkin? Mengingat tempat yang memang terbilang misterius, hal itu mungkin saja. Mungkin jika orang-orang yang berkunjung ke tempat ini adalah orang-orang bodoh.

Naruto perlahan mendekat masuk ke balik air terjun dengan posisi badan yang berjalan menyamping. Ia harus sangat hati-hati. Baik dinding atau pun tempat ia berpijak adalah batu licin. Jika tak hati-hati ia bisa jatuh terpeleset dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Belum lagi dengan cipratan air yang langsung mengenai muka dan membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Hahh… sial, bajuku basah dan… hanya ada batu di sini?!" setelah penuh perjuangan, melewati beberapa rintangan, menelusuri setiap dingin basah dan licin ditambah cipratan air panas, yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah gua batu kosong. Hanya ada batu dan beberapa debu. Menyebalkan. Sepertinya ia terlalu berharap di tempat misterius ini. "Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menemui Hinata dan pergi ke tempat lain—"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Naruto yang sudah membalikkan lagi badannya dan hendak pergi, berhenti di langkah pertama karena kupingnya mendengar sesuatu. Suara yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, dengan mulus menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto. Pria ini awalnya hanya diam dan mencoba untuk memperjelas pendengarannya. Suara deras air terjun mendominasi tempat itu. Mungkin yang ia dengar tadi hanya sebuah ilusi. Naruto berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu kau dan gadis itu bersama,"

Cukup pasti dengan apa yang ia dengar, Naruto membalikkan badannya ke dalam gua kembali. Seorang pria dengan yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 140 senti dengan badan yang sudah bungkuk, berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan mata tertutup. Di kepalanya sudah tak ada sehelai rambut lagi, alias berkepala pelontos. Kulitnya yang sudah tak kencang lagi dibiarkan bergelayutan begitu saja dibalik pakaian khas seorang pendeta sebuah kuil. Dari semua yang dapat di deskripsikan tersebut, dapat diperkirakan kalau sosok ini memiliki umur yang sudah cukup tua. Mungkin lebih dari seratus tahun, lagi.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini awalnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Beberapa kali Naruto mengucek matanya, namun pandangannya tetap sama. Sejak kapan pria tua itu ada di sana? Apakah saat pertama datang ke gua ini ia tidak melihatnya, padahal ia ada di sana? Atau apakah ada jalan rahasia yang terselip diantara batu-batu ini?

"Naruto-_kun_, sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku seorang pendeta yang sudah berada di gunung ini selama lebih dari 150 tahun," pria itu berbicara pada Naruto dengan nada tenang. Seolah apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan itu bukan hal di luar nalar. Dia berkata kalau dirinya seorang pendeta yang sudah berumur lebih dari 150 tahun. Tak heran jika penampilannya sekarang terlihat seperti ini. "Aku bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele. Jadi, lebih baik langsung ke inti pembicaraan saja. Gadis itu, wanita yang kau panggil Hinata, kenapa kau membawanya?"

Bingung. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam bingung ketika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, oleh orang yang bahkan belum bisa dipastikan apakah benar seorang manusia atau makhluk dari dunia lain ini. Yah… ia tak terlalu terkejut bila hal-hal aneh muncul sejak ia masih di tempat yang memang misterius ini. Mungkin nanti akan muncul siluman atau semacamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Hinata di bawa ke tempat yang lebih pantas di bandingkan tempat ini?"

Pria itu diam sejenak. Matanya yang masih terus tertutup rapat menyempurnakan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Sulit untuk menilai apa ia sedang marah, bingung atau apa.

"Naruto-_kun_, itu akan jadi hal yang lebih baik jika yang kau bawa adalah seorang wanita biasa," Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya ada hal yang perlu ia dengarkan lebih banyak dari pria tua ini. "Karena kau membawanya menjauh dari gunung ini, ia kehilangan suatu hal yang memang sangat penting untuk hidupnya. Maksudku, kau tahu 'kan kalau tempat ini aneh dan misterius? Kau bertemu dengan gadis itu di gunung ini. Tempat di mana ia sudah berada di sini selama lebih dari 5 abad. Apa tak terpikir olehmu, jika kau membawa sesuatu dari yang bukan tempatnya juga akan berdampak pada sosok itu sendiri?"

Naruto terpaku. Benar-benar terdiam. Ia tak pernah terpikirkan tentang hal itu. Membawa Hinata dari tempat ini dapat mengakibatkan dampak pada gadis itu. Tapi bukankah selama ini semuanya baik-baik saja? Ia bisa bersenang-senang bersamanya. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Mungkinkah yang dikatakan pria ini hanya sebuah lelucon belaka? Tak ada yang aneh dengan Hinata 'kan? Tak ada yang aneh dengan… Hinata… setidaknya sampai pagi tadi. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata jika ia terus berada jauh dari gunung ini?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maksud dari semua perkataanmu itu? Apa—"

"Sebentar lagi. Waktunya sebentar lagi, Naruto-_kun_,"

"Tunggu—"

"Naruto-_kun_, di mana kau?"

Pikiran Naruto sontak terpecah menjadi dua. Karena respon otaknya, ia sempat menoleh ke samping di mana asal suara sang gadis terdengar. Dan sepertinya kesempatan tersebut digunakan oleh pria tua itu untuk pergi dengan cara yang luar biasa tak terlihat. Padahal Naruto hanya menoleh kurang dari 3 detik dan pria itu sudah benar-benar hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu—atau lebih tepatnya apa dia? Manusia? Jika benar, kenapa bisa datang dan pergi tanpa terlihat? Makhluk gaib? Roh? Atau mungkin hologram? Sepertinya yang terakhir tak mungkin.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Naruto kesal pada pria itu dan dirinya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada pak tua itu. Tentang gadis berambut indigo yang selama ini dekat dengannya, Hinata. Segala tentangnya. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang-tenang saja tanpa memikirkan tentang keadaan Hinata? Bagaimana jika selama ini ia menderita? Memang, semua yang dikatakan oleh pria tua tadi belum terbukti benar.

Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya untuk percaya pada hal seperti tadi, yang bahkan Naruto belum yakin apakah itu benar terjadi atau hanya sebuah ilusi. Lebih ia menemui Hinata dan meneruskan kegiatan yang disebut jalan pagi ini.

..

..

.

_**TBC **_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**a/n :**_Ampuunnnnnn~~~~! Jangan siksa diriku! Sebenarnya diriku nyadar juga dengan kejamnya diriku yang sempat menelantarkan fict ini—gak ada niat buat ngegituin juga, sih! Hehehe… cuma aja, lagi sibuk, jadi, ya, maaf lama diapdetnya. Mungkin juga _Readers-san_ udah pada lupa dengan fict ini, tapi jangan… sampai… jangan… #mojok

Oke! Lupakan yang tadi! #kasih _Readers-san_ bakso #dihajar. Ummm… gimana? Udah ada bayangan buat chapter selanjutnya? Kalau aku yang baca sih bisa tahu, fufufufu… #kan lo yang buat woi! Jadi, silakan diimajinasikan oleh _Readers-san_ aja deh, sambil nungguin nih fict updet lagi. Yah… karena sudah mulai ngelantur, diriku siap mau istirahat dulu, ya!

Semoga dapat mengisi waktu luang _Readers-san!_ Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!


End file.
